


Mistake

by Sardonicc



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fellwolves, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Biting, Blood and Gore, Developing Friendships, Dont like, Embarrassment, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Fluff and Angst, I dont want to hear it in the comment section, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Papyrus Being A Jerk, Papyrus is a total tsundere, Pets, Primal Papyrus, Protective Papyrus, Real talk on discrimination, Regret, Slice of Life, Wolf Papyrus, like a lot of it, not the kinky kind, racial profiling, shinanigans, then just dont read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicc/pseuds/Sardonicc
Summary: You found a dog, well...you thought it was a dog at first... He seemed friendly...as long as you kept on feeding him some of your food, you didn't expect him to follow you home...Just a story about you and your (not really) dog(?) While living life on your own as a "responsible" adult.STORY BEING REWRITTEN





	1. Lost dog...?

**Author's Note:**

> Reader/ fellwolf Papyrus.  
> I don't know what I'm doing with this but i hope it turns out good at least. Monsters that aren't anthropomorphic animals are hybrids  
> Based on sanspar's fellwolves on Tumblr. 
> 
> Might be a collection of one shots idk yet.  
> Reader uses she/her pronouns

The evening was lovely, the sun was giving off a nice warm glow as the summer breeze feathered over the skin of your legs as you walked. Basket in one hand and blanket rolled up and tucked under your arm along with a small tint and telescope in the other, you track through the woods behind your home near the base of Mt.Ebott to your favorite camping spot. There was supposed to be a meteor shower tonight and you wanted to get a good spot before anyone else decided to try to as well. Luckily for you, you knew where the best one was, it was a little way up the mountain past the designated camping spot.

You follow the trail the led to the campgrounds but make a right into the thick bushes once you reach a tree twisted at the base of its trunk and climb up the mountain once you're halfway there. After 15 minutes of hiking, you arrive at a perfect clearing with a wide view of the sky above, no one would come up here much in worry of the wildlife and possibility of getting lost. But you knew the area well enough, you'd come to play here often with your siblings as a kid through to your early teen years. You've never have seen or heard any possible predators not once within all of those years despite there being warnings of bears, cougars, and even _wolves_. But you still came prepared just in case, it wasn't smart to be out here at all, let alone by yourself like an idiot, but you had a small handgun and mace tucked under your belt if something or someone unfriendly decided to show up.

Smiling, you deeply inhale the sweet pine and eucalyptus scent of the trees surrounding you and sigh. Gently setting down your telescope as to not break the expensive machine, you start kicking away rocked and clearing other debris from the spot for your tent as to not have anything uncomfortable underneath it. When you're finished pitching your tent the sun has already begun to set and you watch in awe as the sky changes from a soft light blue to a vibrant magenta hue. The suns rays create a golden undertone on the clouds and not long after it's nightfall, the meteor shower wouldn't begin until 1 am, so you decide to pass the time by setting up a small sound fence of string and bells around your camp. You knew it wouldn't stop a _person_ but with it being dark no one would be able to see it unless they had a flashlight, which you'd notice immediately. 

Once done you decide to take a small break and eat some of the food you packed, mostly junk food but also two sandwiches one pb&j and the other a pastrami sandwich. You blindly grab one and tear off the saran wrap covering it and take a bite, gooey jam, and peanut butter stick to your teeth and spreads over your taste buds as you chew away. You're halfway finished with it when you hear something in the bushes behind you and turn your head to see what it was. You stare quietly for a long moment and stand up when the leaves of the shrubs rustle again. A few seconds later a small squirrel runs from out of the bushes and up a tree and a skeletal dog with black pointed ears and paws jumps out from the bushes in pursuit of it as the squirrel darts further up the tree. It stands on his hind legs with its front paws pressed against the trunk of the tree as it growled at the squirrel in the branches above. 

"Oh, a dog." You say to yourself as you stare at it. You never see too many monster dogs in your neighborhood. They were expensive as hell, shelters never even carried them for more than a day. it looked no older than a year old from its size if you had to guess, about the same as a husky puppy. It's entire body was made of bones, but all four of it's paws up until the elbow and knees of its legs were covered in thick black fur, along with its tail and ears. You don't see any collar around its neck so it could either be lost or a stray. The dog pushes away from the tree sniffing the ground around it when it notices you and freezes.

"You scared me poochie, i thought you were a bear or somethin..." The dog continues to stare at you with unwavering reddish orange eye lights. It's black ears perked forward and skull down low. His tale was raised in an alert confident position. You look down at your pb&j and break off a small piece. You toss it towards him with an under throw and he jumps back dodging it seemingly worried it was something you were going to hurt him with. He sniffs the area in front of him where you threw it and slowly inches closer and snatches it up swallowing it whole. A translucent orange tongue slips from between his fangs as he licks his teeth and desperately sniffs the area for more before looking back up to you.

"You hungry, huh?" You say breaking off another piece and throwing it a little closer to the space in front of you. It doesn't go for it and you back up a little. He inches his way a little closer glancing to you every few steps as if worried it were a trap and gobbles it up once he reaches it and staring at you for more. 

"Alright... You need something more filling. " this time you go to your basket to pull out the pastrami sandwich. Unwrapping it carefully as not to spill any of the meat from between the bread, you hold it in front of you as you squat on the ground. Making a few kissing noises to try to beckon him over, the skeletal dog back away instead. 

 _Dammit_.

" _C'mon puppy_." You say in a baby voice and he stops. " _C'mon, here puppy, puppy come on_." You say again and he lowers his skull sniffing the ground in front of him, ears pointed forward in alert and keeping his eye lights trained on the sandwich in your outreached hand. Slowly but surely he comes closer as you continue to bribe him over. When he's four feet from you he doesn't come any closer. Now that he was, you could see how dirty his bones were and his nails were a bit over grown which meant he defiantly didn't belong to anyone, carefully tearing the sandwich in half and throw it to him. He immediately snatches it up and runs off back towards the bush, stopping in front of it to eat it as he stares at you. Once he finishes, he licked his teeth and just continues to watch you. You hold out the rest of the sandwich and he stares at it for a quick moment before trotting away stopping every couple of feet to look back at you as if worried you were going to follow him. 


	2. He's Back

 

The rest of the early night goes by pretty uneventful, and you decide to take a small nap seeing as how to you had a few more hours before the shower started and head into your tent to lay in your sleeping bag. You played a few games on your phone for a while until you got bored and felt tired. The sound of crickets and birds chirping slowly fades in the background as your eyes closed and you drift off to sleep.

You're suddenly jolted awake when the sound of bells ringing makes your snap up, eyes wide and heart hammering in your chest. You quickly grab your flashlight as the bells continue to jostle, unzipping your tint and peeking out you quickly shine your flashlight around your small camp in search of where I'm the circle of bells it was coming from, while your other hand ready to draw the gun strapped to your pants when bright orange eyelights catch your eyes. It was the dog from earlier. He pants heavily as he stares at you, obviously stressed from his situation, his left hind leg tangled into the string of the bell fence you set up as he tries to pull himself free. His tail somewhat tucked between his legs.

"Aw did ya miss me?" You joke. The dog let's out a low growl. You didn't want him to bite you so you set the flashlight down keeping it aimed at him so you could go grab you hoodie to throw over his head to keep him a little calm as you untangle him. As you inch closer, you're greeted with a more growling and the fur on his tail puffs up.

To be expected.

He doesn't know you.

You quickly throw it over his head making him growl louder and struggle more until he's calm and quiet and you get to work trying to untangle him, the string had made its way between his leg bones and looked frankly uncomfortable. He snarls at you under the fabric of your hoodie and starts trembling when you touch his back to try to keep him still. His bones felt gritty and were covered in dirt. His tail tucked between his legs more and you make quick work to free his leg. Once it is you keep a hold of his leg so he doesn't run off and slowly reach towards your hoodie, quickly yanking it off his head you let go of his leg and he darts off. Sighing you watch until you can't see him anymore and stand up from your kneeled position on the ground.

Getting up you look up at the sky to find it empty and pull out your cell phone from your back pocket.

It's 4:17.

You missed it.

Sighing heavily you pocket it and go back to your tint to grab your sleeping bag, telescope and basket and roll everything into the sleeping bag to get ready to leave. You'd come back for the tint later today. You weren't worried of anyone stealing it, and if they did who cares. You were too tired to right now. You go to head back down the mountain to the trial that led to your house and pause. Digging into the rolled up sleeping back you manage to open the basket and take out what's left of the pastrami sandwich and toss it onto the ground for the dog just in case he came back and head home.


	3. Followed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i dont know...

When you get home you head to the back door, walking up the steps to of the deck you kick off your dirt covered shoes with a sigh.  A warm shower to help the stiffness in your back from sleeping on the cold hard ground sounded good right now, then you could go hop in your nice much more comfy bed. When you turn to close the door you feel a small shiver in up your spine as the feeling of being watched hits you and look out at the yard. Two bright blood orange pinpricks of light stare at you in the darkness and the faint silhouette of a dog standing just a ways from your porch. 

 

"Oh, wow."

 

_He followed you._

 

"Hey, buddy..." You didn't even hear him at all while you were on your way back, he was pretty stealthy for a pile of bones. If he were a wolf he defiantly would have made you his breakfast, though he was still a bit too small to do any real damage that could hurt you much. You whistle a little to him and he backs away, kneeling down placing your hand out in front of him in hopes to beckon him over whistling some more but he doesn't come any closer.

 

"No?..."

 

Frowning a little you stand and slowly back away inside keeping an eye on him and close the screen door.

_Maybe if you had some food again_.

Heading to the kitchen to grab some lunch meat out of the fridge and grab a small handful of smoked ham and a few hot dogs thinking about how he manages to eat with no skin or flesh to keep it in. You knew it was because of magic and you'd see videos on youtube of how monster pets ate but not one up close of a skeleton dog eating. You lean up to look through the kitchen window and see his silhouette moving around a little, probably sniffing the area and grab some slices of sharp cheddar too. When you looked back out the window you find him gone.

"Aw." You head back to the screen door to look around but don't see him, flicking on the porch light you step back outside and look around the illuminated area finding nothing.

"He was just here where'd he go..." You mumble to yourself and step out onto the deck a little more.

Making kiss sounds again you look around in hopes to see him but find nothing. "Puppy, here, c'mer puppy, puppy!"

You wait a while.

 

Still nothing.

 

Sighing through your nose you go back in and grab a paper plate putting the processed food onto it and a bowl, filling it with water and head back out. Coming down the stairs you walk to where you last saw him and look around again still finding nothing. You head over towards the small peach tree in what was designated your backyard before the woods and place the food and bowl of water under it. It was supposed to be hot today, about 90° you didn't want the food to spoil or water to get too hot and evaporate.

Hopefully, he'd get it before it did or ants and other bugs did. 

You'd check one more time to see if he was still around before you go to bed.

Heading back to the porch you jump a little and stop when you see something shifting behind the fence that was meant to keep quitters out. Squinting and bending a little closer you hear bones rattling and a small growl, two small pinpricks of glowing light stare back at you as you take a step around the side of the porch to get a better look. Sure enough, the dog was there and you cone a little closer.

 

"Oh, _there_ you are." You kneel down placing your hand out in front of you to the ground. 

 

He growls at you. 

 

"I see you, dog. You hidin from me?" He responds with a deeper growl and you decide to give him more space. Maybe he wasn't as used to people as you thought, still he came within a few feet of you when you first gave him food and he followed you so that was something.

The skeletal dog growls a little less as you back off. "You almost scared me again bud." Staring through the holes of the wooden fence you can make out dirty off white bones that the porch light manages to catch through the crack of the wooden planks above. You can't see much but he looked to be backed up against the house to try to keep a distance from you, he probably got in through the broken spot you meant to fix.

You didn't expect him to try to hide from you so close to where you'd initially be, but you guess you'd try to hide anywhere close by when someone you were trying to avoid was coming. Walking back up the steps you let the curious dog be and head back inside and lock the door. Heading to the bathroom you strip off your clothes and throw them in the hamper and turn on the shower. You spend the next fifteen minutes standing with your back to the shower head as the hot water wash over you back relaxing your muscles, and staring at the tiles of the shower wall thinking about how the word Mercedes has three E's and all of them are pronounced differently. 

Once you're done you dry off, adding some leave in conditioner to your hair, dry and straighten it, then wraping it up in a scarf and throw on a tank top and underwear, flopping onto the bed and fall asleep.

* * *

When you wake up, you're covered in sweat and your clothes stick to your body. Groaning you sit up and look around the dark room. The only light coming from the cracks between the blackout curtains you bought a while back. You felt lightheaded and back was tight due to the fact that you slept on top of the pile of clothes you were _supposed_ _to_ put away. Glancing at the clock it was 9:24 am, you pat the bed around until you find your phone and check the temperature. 

" _Fucking 86° already?_ " You defiantly weren't going to be out much today, if you wanted to get anything done you'd need to do it now.

Getting properly dressed you throw on some shorts, you grab your keys and cellphone to head out. Stepping onto the porch the heat of the summer air hits you like a wave and you want to go back inside already. Stepping into your shoes you look around in wonder thinking about the monster dog from last night. You head down the deck stairs looking under them to see if he was still there finding nothing. Walking through the deadish grass towards the woods you glance over to the small peach tree to check on the plate full of cheese and lunch meat to find it all gone. Smiling you move along to go get your tent back.

You keep an eye out for the dog but you don't see him once as you get back to the hidden camp sight and pack up your tint happy that no one was in it, when you start to take it down however you notice a rusty red bloody color seemingly sprayed on it and grimace.

" _What the hell is that.._." You mutter to yourself it was closer to an orange color than red and smelled something fierce, your face reflexively scrunched up when you caught a whiff of it, it was a wet, gamey, musty smell a lot like cat piss and gag a little. You hope a mountain lion wasn't in the area otherwise you'd have to put up an actual fence for your backyard. You almost want to leave it but you guess you can spray it down with the hose when you got back home. After getting the tent back in its case you undo the bell fence you left up too and wonder if that dog was around, you're a little worried for it, not about it being eaten but it being killed.

You should probably get animal control out here if you don't see him again soon.

On the way back home you hear panting from afar and turn to see him trot a ways behind you marking the trees and bushes with a rust colored vaper like a cloud fogging from inside his rib cage like blood mist. 

_Wait_.

You look at the tent under your arm as he rubs up against a bush now while keeping his sockets on you. 

_Did he fucking mark your tent!?_

_"Ew."_

When you get home you dump the tent off to the side near the porch stairs. The mock piss he sprayed on it has stuck to your clothes and the merciless 90° and climbing heat didn't help. You didn't put on any deodorant before you left and your own musty smell was starting to kill you too. Your body was cover in sweat and your skin stung a bit from the suns rays. 

You needed another shower.

Stomping up the steps with an irritated huff due to your discomfort, you turn to look behind you to see if he was still there.

He was.

He stands a ways from your porch again sniffing the air as he stares at you with now empty sockets. His ears perked forward and tail raised up high he lowers his head and starts to trot towards you panting. 

That didn't look friendly.

You fully turn around to face him standing your ground on the steps and he stops and sniffs the ground pretending to be disinterested. You've had plenty of dogs before to know what he was planning and it wasn't happening. You take a step off the stairs into the grass and he raises his head a little surprised and his tail lowers evening out with his spine he sniffs the ground some more and takes a few steps closer. 

You start walking towards him this time. He tail lowers completely and starts to puff as the hairs start to stand up. He let's out something in between a growl, bark and howl that makes you jump out of your skin a little. You knew he would like any other dog that felt scared and threatened but weren't expecting it. He continues to somewhat bark/ howl at you backing away until he's near the peach tree and you head back inside. 

You'd leave more food out for him later.


	4. Possibly A Pet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more of me not trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post days ago, no skeleton puppy this chapter really. Again i dont know...  
> 

You wake up to the notification sound on your phone and groggily pick it up squinting at the screen. It was from your brother on vacation in Alaska, he sent you a picture of him snow sledding with a caption asking how hot it was where you were right now. You grumble sitting up stiffly because you still didn't put away the clothes on your bed and wipe away the sweat on your face. Your room is hot as hell and you peek outside to see if anything was on fire. As you pull aside the curtain, the suns rays sear the side of your face and you hiss, now angry that you remembered you could have just looked at your weather app. After a moment of searching online, you send him a [picture of two face ](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-rvyhQJ9YJmA/UGNxVX5x8rI/AAAAAAAALP0/5gLHlYzYBOY/s1600/two_face.jpg)from the dark knight movie telling him you just peeked outside. Heading to the kitchen you heavily drag your feet while scratching your back and peek out the blinds to the kitchen window, the food you put out was still there but the water bowl was knocked over.

 _You'd fill it up later_. 

It's cereal for breakfast while looking at memes in the comforting darkness of your house. Once you are done you toss the plastic bowl in the sink and go plop down on the couch. You had work tomorrow, you'd call in if you could just to try to get one more day of rest but you knew you could never do that. You kind of wanted to keep an eye out on that dog to make sure it would be alright too.

After debating for a while if it was worth almost having the sun try to kill you again, you grab your keys and head to the supermarket at the mall to buy a small bag of _actual_ dog food. You didn't bother changing out of the t-shirt and shorts you slept in out of laziness. On your way out you ask your neighbors if anyone lost a monster dog, they all tell you no. The only reason why you were going was because it wasn't healthy for him to keep eating people food like that, especially since he's a monster, he needed magic properties in his diet. You were also feeding him all of _your_ food, you wouldn't have anything for yourself and you just paid all your bills and the rent, you didn't have a lot of money left. After a 15 minute wait, you catch the bus and are on your way.

Grabbing a cart you head inside and a breeze of cool air hits you and you sigh out in relief to be out of the sun, your skin kind of felt like it was sizzling now that you were out of the harmful rays and you scratch at your shoulder hissing a bit when your nail scrapes over a cluster of bumps, you pull your sleeve aside to see bumps peppering your skin and sigh in annoyance. Ridding the cart up and down the aisles like a scooter only stopping when a person stares at you a bit too long, you browse for stuff you didn't need then head to the pet section and grab a bag of puppy chow, specially formulated for monster dogs. You didn't exactly have the money for a pet right now but you started to consider trying to make him your own if he was friendly enough and didn't belong to anyone as you look at the dog collars. You pick up a red leather collar, your eyes roam over the silver spikes that studded it. He'd look badass in it.

_You know you can't afford a pet._

. . . .

Biting your lip you go to put it in the cart ignoring your conscience telling you to put it back.

" ** _PUT THAT SHIT BACK!_** " a woman suddenly yells from the aisle next to yours and you jump as sudden flashbacks from your childhood of trying to sneak things you wanted that your mom said no to into the cart flood your mind. You quickly go to put it back before you realize what you're doing and that she was talking to her kid. Throwing it into the cart you look around a little shook from hearing that to see a guy further down the aisle giving you a knowing look as he puts his stuff in his basket and you both laugh.

Curiously, you head to the small pets section to look at the fish, rats, and hamsters, you weren't going to buy any but you liked looking at them anyway. You stare at the furry little hamsters smiling at their cuteness and after a while you start zoning out, thinking about the first time you saw Zoey Deschanel without her bangs and glasses you started to understand how people didn't know Clark Kent was Superman. You must have zoned out for a while because a worker comes up to you and asks if you need help looking for something.

You lie pretending that your interested in buying a one and waste his time just so you don't look suspicious. This place would get robbed from a lot during the summer by stupid teens and it resulted in a lot of racial profiling more than the store typically did. He tells you a bunch of information that you aren't interested in and you start zoning out again, this time remembering how the big dude sitting next to you on the bus had Jordan socks on that were clearly too small for him and had stretched out the Jordan logo so much that it had it doing a perfect split. You still reply with an 'uh-huh' or 'oh wow' every now and then but otherwise aren't listening. He tells you to let him know if you need any more help and leaves.

You go to pay for the dog food and collar and walk out, you decide it's better to walk home to save money since you just spent 60$ on literally nothing... You probably should have listened to that lady even though she wasn't talking to you... _You can't afford a monster dog_. The moment you step outside your hit with a wall of pure heat. When you're halfway down the block you change your mind about walking home.

Its too hot.

You're sweating like a pig and your eczema starts to flare up even more.

You decide to sit at the shady bus stop to escape the sun for a bit. Pulling out your phone to text your friend Mathew to see if he was home and if you could come over since he lived close by. A moment later he replies with a yes and you ask if he could pick you up. He tells you no and to walk since he's only 12 minutes away. You scratch at the heat flare up on your shoulder wishing that you at least wore something to cover your them a bit more. Your phone pings and you look at the text, he tells you that you two can play a new game he got.

23 minutes go by.

He asks where you are and if your coming, you tell him yes only if he picks you up, you weren't going to the dermatologist and spending 50$ on medicated skin cream. Not much longer a grey minivan pulls up and the tinted windows slowly roll down. A guy with dishwater blond hair and blue eyes gives you the most annoyed blank expression you've ever seen and you smile, dragging yourself up to the car and opening the door.

"You're a lazy piece of shit." 

" _Ow..._ my feelings..." You get into the passengers seat and he still stares at you. You know he wants to tare into you for making him waste gas, sighing you pull your shirt collar to the side to show him the rash that spread to part of your chest and he makes a horrified face leaning away.

"Fucking shit that looks terrible." He says as he looks at it.

"Thank you, _I try_." Buckling your seat belt you put the dog food on the floor between your feet and sigh thankful that he had the ac turned up all the way and wipe the sweat off your brow. "I was walking down the aisles, looking at stuff i didn't have money for and when I picked something up this lady yelled ' _put that shit back_ ' so loud at her kid that I almost put my shit back."

" _Oh my god, for real?_ " He chuckles. 

"Yeah, so did the guy in the aisle with me." You laugh. 

"What did you get?"

"Dog food."

"Why did you get dog food?"

"Girls gotta eat healthy sometimes, And i thought I'd treat myself to some glam." You joke pulling the collar out of your pocket and he throws you a grossed out look before he pulls off. "I found a stray in the woods..." He gives you a skeptical look saying 'oh' and you frown. 

"I'm not _that_ poor Mathew, _Damn_.."

"..Want to stay for dinner?" You grimace a little, while you appreciated the gesture you didn't need his charity. You'd stay over that late for the ac but defiantly not going to eat much. His family couldn't cook. 

"Sure."

When you arrive he pulls up to the large suburban house and presses the button on his key chain for the garage door and parks it inside. The two of you head through the garage door stepping into the fairly large kitchen, you envied him a bit, he still lived at home with his mom and younger sister but he was only 19 and still in school, so it was understandable. As you pass through you spot a can of ORS olive oil nourishing sheen spray on the shelf next to the pan cooking spray and spices.

"Oh my god." You mutter. That's... not what you think it is, right? You stare hard to make sure your eyes weren't playing tricks on you. Nope it definitely was. You used it each time you got your hair braided. You cant mistake it. 

He turns around to look at you. "What?" He follows your eyes to the green olive oil spray can. "Oh i know right! Isn't it the best cooking spray?? My mom made some chicken with it the other day, so good." He heads into the living room.

They've been cooking with it...

_You have no words._

You bite your lip trying to hold in your laughter. You want to tell him but it's too funny.

* * *

"I mean, Imagine the purge but instead of killing people, employees can say whatever they want to rude customers." He says turning on the tv as he plops down onto the couch. You spent the majority of your day lounging around with him doing nothing until it was almost 6. Dinner was....well it went by. He made Caribian chicken but...You only managed to get anything down because when he told you to watched the food while he went to the bathroom you rushed from your seat on the couch to the pan to put seasonings in it the moment the bathroom door closed after a taste test. 

_it was the only thing that could cover up the taste of raisins the weirdo put in it._

"I'd just tell them that when they complain, we don't get in trouble, we just make fun of them when they leave." You lay halfway off the couch staring at the ceiling.

"Oh, you're way nicer than i am. I'd just openly insult every dumb question they have."

"Literally the only people who complain about retail and food workers the most, are the people that have never worked it. It's so annoying, like they really don't understand that they'll get bad customer service _only_ if they are a bad customer."

"I know! Out of all the retail jobs I've worked the only people who actually didn't give good customer service were the people that were new and still didn't know a lot of things." The two of you watch tv for a few hours, his mom and little sister came home from her softball game and you give the 7-year-old a congrats as she excitedly runs to hug you, his mom smiles happy to see you after the last time you came over as you go to hug her too and invites you to go with them on a family trip Thursday but decline due to work. After 30 minutes of getting up to date with everything going on with them that Mathew hasn't already told you, you two head to his room to play the game he got. Another hour passes and you start to wonder how the dog was doing when your eyes widen a little.

_You forgot to put water out for him._

He wasn't your responsibility but you hope he'd be ok. The sun is setting now and he drives you home you. He gave you a bunch of leftovers from their freezer, and while you appreciated his gesture you didn't want the help, you were able to stand on your own two feet perfectly fine in your opinion and it felt kind of insulting the way he pushed it. Walking up the steps to your small house and unlock the door, as soon as you open it you're hit with a wave of heat and groan. You'd rather sit outside for a while, it wasn't cool out but still a lot less hot than it was inside, unfortunately you didn't have the luxury of AC at your humble abode. "Can I use the bathroom real quick?"

"Sure." You hadn't invited him in once since you moved here so now was a great time for him to see how well you were doing. Stepping inside and flicking on the porch and living room light you hear him say oh in a surprised tone. 

" _How do you have nicer stuff than i have on minimum wage?_ " Mathew asks in a somewhat bitter tone and you glance over your shoulder as he looks around with a grumpy face.

_Ouch?_

You worked hard for your furniture and stuff, you had to buy it all yourself no one helped you out or bought it for you like people did with him. On top of that, it wasn't easy finding a high enough paying job that was close by, you didn't have a car. Your house was very small, a single bedroom and bathroom. The kitchen and dining room were basically the same room, and the living room wasn't much bigger than your bedroom. You had a small laundry room attached to the kitchen in a narrow side room. It was 1,150$ a month. Somewhat affordable, but just barely. You didn't have cable or internet, but you managed to bum the wifi password off your neighbors when you told them you were looking for a job and had trouble with your own internet connection. The area was good too and with the space around it, you could add onto the house if you ever wanted.

"You even have a better brand flatscreen than i do, you don't even have cable, seriously how did you afford this??" He sounded a little like a salty mom that was mad her child was doing well without her support anymore.

" _The secret ingredient is crime_." You smile but it honestly hurt a little that he said that. He raises a brow at you. "I'm joking." 

" _You better be_."

"Bathrooms before my room." You say, not that it'd be hard to find, he nods and heads towards the back of the house. You go to shut the front door when a very large moth decides to erratically fly its way through the door as you shut it. When he comes back out you're laying halfway on the couch nervously staring up at the moth on the ceiling hoping that it won't start won't start flying around erratically and into your face again.

"You know there's a monster dog digging a hole under your house right?" Your head shoots over to him giving you whiplash. "Whut?" He adjusts his pants and throws a thumb over his shoulder smiling. 

"There's a zombie dog just like diving a hole under the window of your bathroom." He chuckles and you roll off the couch onto the scratch brown carpet and get up quickly heading to the back door.

"That the stray you were talking about?" He calls from the living room as you yank the door open and push through the screen door quickly making your way to the side of the deck were your bathroom window was. Sure enough, there's a medium sized hole dug under the window and a dogs skeleton backside and fuzzy black tail sticking out as dirt flys out from between it's hind legs.

" ** _Hey!_** " You bang on the side of the house making the skeletal dog jump and it's backside quickly scrambles under the house. A moment later his maw sticks out from under the house and looks back and forth slowly and you hear him sniff.

" _ **Get from under there!**_ " The dog jumps and it's head disappears back under the house again and you curse. Now you were going to have to worry about other things getting under there like rats and possums.

"I heard like rattling or something and looked out the window and saw it sitting hallway under the house, thought it was a dead dog at first until it started moving." Mathew says as he comes to stand beside you looking over the deck too. "Scared the piss outta me so hard i almost missed the toilet." He pats your shoulder right shoulder and you squint at him.

"I got most of it in, dont worry." He laughs and looks back over the balcony. The dog stick it's head out from under the house slowly and looks up at you. Mathew whistles at him and he growls loudly and does that weird bark howl again, it reminded you of the way beagles barked. 

"Aw, you a tough guy aren't you?" Mathew says as he stares at him. He walks across the deck to the stairs going half way down them to get a better look at it, he whistles to him and the dogs eyelights disappear and immediately starts snarling at him. 

"Uhg... It looks hella weird... That thing does _not_ need to eat. _It's all bones_."

"Bones are cool..."

"It's kinda big, you sure that's a dog monster?..."

"Course it is." You say and he just looks at it with a doubtful face.

".....you should call animal control to come get it, it's not friendly. Don't try to pet it." He says passing you and heads back into the house. The skeletal dog stops growling little and turns his attention back to you with empty sockets.

"...Hey dog..." He continues to just look at you and you start to notice a reddish orange mist like cloud start to fog from under your house in the spot he was at as his bones rattle. A foul smell hits your nostrils making your face scrunch up and grimace at him for marking your house. You move away ready to head inside from the assaulting smell but turn look over to the small tree when you remembered the dog chow you bought. The food was gone and the paper plate had been torn up into small pieces.

_He's hungry._

_Or bored since he decided to chew away the exterior of your house and dig a hole._

"You'll be ok alone right?" Mathew calls from the living room and you head back inside closing the door.

"i always am, so yeah."

"You should get a fence around your house, it's only 900$ for a basic 10 footer, could put some barbed wire around it to keep cougars out." Like hell that was happening, you didn't have that kind of money laying around.

"Yeah..." You say and he gives you a side hug getting ready to leave.

"You should come over for dinner more often too. I know you're too poor to eat but I didn't think it was that bad." He jokes looking at the dog food and you're eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Nah, I'd rather take my chances eating raw eggs, tastes better... See you around. Thanks for dinner, won't have to buy more puppy chow for a while, I'm sure Mr. Growly bones will love it." All of those leftovers were going straight to him. Mathew tsks at you and crouched to your height

" _Aw you're welcome poochie poo, be a good girl while I'm gone now, ya hear?_ " a shit eating grin spreads over his face as he talks in a baby voice, suddenly you gag as something is secured around your neck and he pets your head then walks away. Your hand comes up to your neck to find the spiked collar around it and you glare at him as he heads out to his car.

" _That can of olive oil your mom uses is hairspray dumbass!_ " He looks quickly turns around to look at you as you slam the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still dont know what the hell I'm doing with this....  
> 


	5. Just...Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up early for work, go to work and come home after a boring day to find that, yep. You still hate your job. And yep... You're starting to hate this dog too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No skeledog this chapter, this one's long to make up for not posting for a while. Rasism in this chapter so heads up.

The moment the alarm goes off it makes an anxious stab flume in the pit of your stomach as your face scrunched up to look around the dark room in search of the irritating noise's source. You sleepily squint your eyes open and reach under the pillow to grab it when you remembered it was under your pillow. The bright screen hurting your eyes as you look at the time and your thumb hovers between the snooze and dismiss buttons. 

It's 5:25 am.

If you didn't get up now you wouldn't have time to do your hair and eat before catching the bus to work. You needed to be up and out the door by 6:25 if you wanted to make it on time. you had to have it at least somewhat as neat as you could get the " _mess"_. An annoyed whine makes its way out of your throat and you tap snooze deciding that your sleep was much more suiting to your needs at the moment. Being well rested for work beat " _looking professional_ " and not having breakfast by a long shot and your head plops back down into your pillow. Instead of being having super powers and fucking up shit with them and having a blast like you were before you woke up, you dream about getting ready for work and almost running late. When your alarm goes off again you yawn through your nose and stretch out on your bed as you reach back under the pillow to grab your phone and dismiss the alarm.

It's 6:11.

" _Fuck_.." You throw off your blanket and stumble out of bed tiredly stomping with heavy steps as your body tries to wake up on your way to the bathroom. You pee as fast as you could, flush the toilet and start washing up, once you're done you're much more awake and you rush back to your room to get dressed. Sitting on your bed once you got your socks and pants on you stomp your foot into a shoe and grab your phone to check the time again. You have 1 minute. Cursing you put the other one on and rush to the living room to look out the window and down the street to the large coldesac. The bus wasn't there yet, but a lengthy looking man in a green hoodie and blue jeans stood alone waiting for it. You rush back to your room to grab your bus card and keys double checking everything as you leave out to make sure the house was locked tight and grab a plastic bag from the junk drawer, open the fridge to grab the Country Crock butter container that held your lunch for the day then leave out. 

After locking the front door and jog down the steps you almost turn back around to go check on the monster dog but shake your head and speed walk down to the bus stop. "He should be fine" you muttered. You get off at 3:30 today, he'll last that long without food, when you make it to the stop you huff softly in relief that the bus wasn't there yet and glance at the man standing near the bus sign as you take a seat. He was clearly homeless, an older man with dirty sunburnt wrinkly pink skin and dirty tangled blondish hair tucked under a black baseball cap. His clothes were filthy and full of tares too and it made you quirk a brow to find him in a neighborhood like yours, you know for a fact that he didn't live over here or was related to any of the old Indian, Jewish or Filipino couples that made up your neighborhood.

He could have just gotten off randomly and was waiting for another bus, back when you were a kid you have seen homeless do that all the time in random areas, but here? It just seemed _weird_. You didn't live in the suburbs like Mat did, but it was still a higher income area that you generally would never see a homeless person. After realizing you're kinda being a judgemental bitch you put your earphones in and put Spotify on shuffle as you check your notifications, out the corner of your eye you see him shifting from one foot to the other as he looks at you then comes to sit next to you, he might try to ask for bus fare which you wouldn't have a problem with helping him out. Instead he starts talking to himself about ants and wasps but ignore it along with the strong smell of alcohol and piss.

A few moments pass and he starts talking to you. " _Hi_." You hear the man say to you over the low volume of the music and look up from your phone to see him looking at you with a creepy stare, he's not holding eye contact with you and instead staring at your lips. "Hi." It came out less uninterested in having a conversation than you wanted it to, rude or not you didn't feel like talking. Besides he was giving off a ' _probably a creep_ ' vibe.

" _Nice morning isn't it?_ "

"Mhmm..." You reply still not interested in talking to him, he still keeps looking at you, you notice out the corner of your eye and you glace at him. He doesn't look away but his smile slowly falls and ' _hmphs_ ' Ok wtf... He looks back down for a brief second then down the street as a car drives by. Wanted silence fills the air, hopefully he got the hint. It had zero to do with him being homeless and had everything to do with the ever climbing discomfort you were starting to feel from the vibe he gave.

It's 6:34. Where the heck is the bus?

" _You know you're very attractive. You've got nice features_ " You look up at him as he stares you in the eyes this time, a stained toothy smile spreading over his face making the crows feet on his eyes crinkle more.

_Ew._

_You knew it..._ _You already know where this is going..._ Why does your day have to start off like this?

"I know that..." You say dully, his smile drops immediately from your 'too confident' reply as most men would put it and you look back down at your phone then stand up taking a step away from the creep and the bench to dial Mathews number to fake an important call.

_Please pick up._

You look back up to the culdesac, no ones out yet... You get his voice mail. Great. 

"Hi, Mr. Renalds this is (y/n) I'm calling to let you know that ill be a little late today, my bus is running late." You know Mathew is going to ask you what the fuck that message was about but you didn't care at the moment. Once you hang up you look up and down the street for either the clockwise or counterclockwise. Either one would do, as long as you were away from him or around more people. It's 6:38. Where the hell is the bus??

" _Yeah I think it's a new driver or somethin, Hope you won't be too late_." He says and you ignore him as you send Mat a text. "... _On the bright side, I can get to know you better_." You grimace and don't look at him.

 _"Where do you work?_ " The man asks insisting to keep the conversation going despite your obvious disinterest.

_Why!?_

"....factory in the next city..." You lie and he's quiet again for a moment.

".... _Nice little house you got there....Live all by yourself?_ " He asks lightly and you openly glare at him this time. "...No." You say curtly and he frowns but still stares at you. You stare back. He breaks eye contact as a look of anger quickly morphs his face into true creep he was. " _I ain't seen nobody in there with you before."_

_What the fuck?_

You stare at him with wide eyes but very angry glare as anxiety starts to rise inside you. Who the fuck is this creep? Thankfully the bus makes it's way down the street and you feel like you can breathe a little easy as fear rises within you. He starts muttering profanities under his breath as he glare/pouts at you like a child who was just told he couldn't have ice cream after dinner. When the bus stops in front of you and the doors open you quickly walk around him getting on and say morning to the driver as you pay your way. Before the doors close you hear the creep yell a racial slur at you before calling you stuck up ugly bitch, followed by more derogatory names and slurs as he glares at you. You flip him off as the bus drives away and take your seat grumbling. 

Today's not starting off so well.

* * *

When you get to work you sigh glad that you made it 5 minutes early and knock on the window hoping someone was in the front of the store to be able to hear you. Even before the store opened for customers, employees weren't allowed to use the much quicker side entrance. The number 1 thing you hated about working here, managers would _know_ when people were scheduled but would never be there to let anyone in until _after_ the time that was considered late. 13 minutes of loudly pounding on the glass door go by. You're late now you grumble in irritation as your knuckles start to hurt too much. One of the _rare in_ managers peek from between the aisles as he leans on one foot and glares at you before marching up to the door to unlock it opening the door for you.

" _You're late._ " The tall doughy man said.

"I've been out here like 12 minutes knocking to be let in." You say as you step inside and quickly go to clock in as he locks the door again.

"That's not my fault, you're supposed to have your lead's phone number to avoid that." This is exactly what you were talking about...It's always someone else's fault and not poor management. "Al told me he wasn't going to be working today last week." 

"Then you need to have whoever else you're scheduled to work with's number then."

"I haven't been scheduled since last Thursday morning, I only worked 4 hours and they don't send out the new schedule e-mail until Sunday." You try to explain and try to keep your tone as polite as possible because you know for a fact that he was going to tell you, you had an ' _attitude'_ like he always did with you and your co-worker, Keisha, any time you tried to voice something that wasn't fair. He huffs and pulls out his phone.

"You should have asked him who was going to be here in place of him then to avoid this. What's your phone number." You close your eyes and sigh through your nose as you punch in your employee ID then give him your number, he puts his work phone away and stares at you putting his hands on his hips staring at you like he's waiting for you to explain something.

"What?" You ask confusedly.

"You still need to do something about that hair, that's not professional." he says.

_Is he serious!?_

"This is as neat as I can get it."

"The ponytail is fine but it needs to be straightened, relaxed or just....  _something_ were it's more tamed looking, because this?" He cups his hands over the space around his head and waves them around. " _Isn't acceptable, we have an image to maintain here so enough with this ghetto look._ " You squint at him as rage burns inside you.

_This racist sack of shit._

"I don't want to damage it with heat or chemicals." you bite through clenched teeth. This man was getting on your nerves and it wasn't even 8 am yet. He never said shit to any of the people that dyed their hair bright colors or the girl that had studs in her nose bridge and snake bites, but your natural hair was somehow always an issue and you were deemed the unprofessional one. You know 100% the reason why and you'd quit if this wasn't the highest paying job closets to your house that you could get to by bus. You wouldn't be able to afford an uber or a car unless you worked another job. He crosses his arms shifting on his feet and points at you.

"I'm not going to tell you again, it needs to be taken care of, cut it off, go to a salon, do whatever but don't come back until it is unless you want to be written up again." You fight the urge to tell him off. "Yes sir." He turns and leaves and you glare as he walks away. You go to put your lunch in the break room fridge and take seven minutes to cool down from the heating rage you have right now before you started merchandising, today wasn't starting off great. At least you wouldn't have to worry about it tomorrow, he only ever came in twice ever other week, Monday and Wednesdays and even then you almost never saw him.

The day goes by slow as hell like usual, you refill the shelves, switching between hardlines, softlines, and the market department and pull items that were close to their expiration date or damaged, relable and so on, handle go backs and the occasional screaming customer that wants to take their anger out on you for the store not having what they were looking for or being sold out of whatever they came for and so on. 8 minutes before your lunch your supervisor pulls you from the floor to work the register, you tell her that you're about to go on lunch which doesn't sit well with her and she tells you not to leave until you get a lunch relief.

30 minutes over your lunch of dealing with customers that think grunting and groaning will make the line move faster, being cursed out in a language that they _assume_ you don't understand due to your skin color and the look of shock on their face when you tell them not to be rude and speak to your manager about being understaffed in said language, along with others voicing their anger for your 'inability to be quicker' because 'they have things to do and you're ready to stab someone. When your supervisor comes back she looks at you with a shocked face asking why you were still on the register like she hadn't told you not to leave until an actual cashier came back and writes you up for a tarty lunch telling you, you should have closed the department after 10 minutes despite the rush of customers. 

You go on your lunch, irritated but at least happy that you can enjoy one part of your day before going home after the microwave digs you sit down stomach grumbling and mouth ready for the delicious meal you open it ready to dig in not noticing the obvious smell. Anger fills your core and you slam it back down on the table in frustration splashing its hot melted continence all over the table making some of your co-workers look at you. You grabbed the wrong country crock container, you got the one full of butter instead of the one with the leftover jambalaya you made. 

You are so done with today. 

The rest of your shift goes by somewhat quicker and you start to think of the skeledog hoping he was alright. He'd be pretty hungry when you got home, you'll put a lot of food out for him when you did. He needed a name...something badass and cool that would match his appearance. 

You came up with nothing...

You overhear one of your co-workers talking about making up an excuse to leave early to beat traffic home which meant someone was going to have to work overtime if they manage to _and it's not about to be you_.

* * *

When you finally help your last customer, you take off your name tag pocketing it. back tight and feet aching you go to clock out sighing exhaustedly getting ready to go clock out when you hear your manager calling your name and nope, you already know he's going to ask you to work over time. Fuck that. You walk faster and rush into the single stall bathroom to pretend you gotta pee. After 8 minutes of waiting for him to leave you peek out to find him gone then rush to the back room to clock out, then pushing past the exit door and step into the climbing 90° heat, thankfully your bus was already at the stop.

Halfway to your neighborhood it breaks down due to the heat and you have to walk the rest of the way. Mathew hasn't texted you back today so you know he was too busy to give you a ride home, you wish you didn't wear so much black and had on more comfortable shoes... 

When you get home you're sweating like a pig and sluggishly stomp up the steps as you take out your keys as a little anxiety comes back when you remember the creep from this morning, you'd have to ask your neighbors if they saw him before. You quirk your brow muttering a what the fuck when a rotten smell hits you as you get to the door. As you open it, the smell intensifies and a wave of hot rotten decay and old blood slaps you in the face making you gag. 

"What the fuck!?" You yell as you rush to open the windows, you know you didn't leave any meat out before you left. You check the lights to make sure the power didn't go out and then the fridge dry heaving as the smell grows once you enter the kitchen, you open it and everything is still fresh, you hold your breath and open the kitchen window to let it air out. Looks like you were going to spend the evening outside... Grabbing the bag of dog food on the counter and ripping it open, you rush out the back door to escape the smell and step on something soft, yet firm and squishy that made a wet snapping sound as you trip over it and slam to the floor scattering half the bag of dog food all over the deck. Something wet fills your shoe soaking your pant leg and reaches up to your mid calf and you turn to look behind you and gasp to find the half eaten bloated corpse of the stray black cat you sometimes fed with your foot embedded in its disemboweled stomach. It's bulging eye glazed over and jaw ripped off along with it's left arm. most of it's skin was torn from it's body and-

You throw up.

Scrambling to get the thing off you all you do is drag it along as your feet slip in the blood that surrounded it. You end up having to push it off your foot with the end of the broom next to your door when you manage to calm down and get to your feet. Bloody paw prints, small and large covered your deck and anger is all you can feel as you push the dead cat's body off the side of your deck and it falls to the ground with a thud. Grabbing the water hose you turn it up high and spray down your gore covered foot, then the deck, the blood washes away dripping between the planks underneath you and a few moments later the skeletal dog slowly walks out from underneath with his skull and tail low, turning to look at you. He was covered in blood and slightly wet from the water dripping on him from the deck.

"....Fucking murderer." You growl under your breath and turn the hose on him, you get his rear end a little before he manages to run off towards the trail with his ears pinned back and stops to look back at you before running off again. After getting the blood off you stomp down the stairs and go around the side to where he dug his way under your house to cover it up but stop in your tracks when you find two of the cat's kittens in the dirt near the hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> outside of readers relationship with Papyrus is going to be about real life problems, but mostly shit posts and funny stuff I see. If it makes you uncomfortable and dont like, just don't read.


	6. Bothered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader being a dumb Nothing happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was half-assed, sorry, no skeledog again. I rarely see any fics where the reader's ethnicity can be left up in the air enough to apply to poc like myself so thats what im here for!

Tieing your shoes you get ready to leave and peek out the window, It wasn't really dark out but you still didn't feel comfortable with being outside without more than a few people out on the street around this early. It had less to do with being paranoid and more to do with being stalked home once before in the past, and that homeless guy from Monday didn't help ease that discomfort...Ok, you were paranoid you can't lie to yourself. Sighing you suck it up and make sure everything is locked tight, and take a peek out the kitchen window to see if the dog monster was alright. 

* * *

 He had came back a few hours after you called animal control to come get the dead cat and it's kittens, one of them was still alive thankfully but was going to only have three legs for the rest of its life, the smell plaguing your house was because he dragged something dead under it. Animal control removed a half eaten fawn from under the spot where your living room floor and said it looked like another animal killed it and he brought it home to chew on since there was no food out and that he most likely killed the cat out if anxiety. When they asked if you wanted them to take him too you lied saying he was yours and that he just got off the pole he was tied to while you were at work in worry of them taking him to the pound and putting him down.

They told you just to make sure you always had enough food and water out to avoid him attacking any other animals and get a fence built around your yard to keep him in. Again with the fence...  Your neighbors told you the same thing after you told them about the homeless guy so no one could break into your house while you were gone. Easy for them, everyone's house in the neighborhood had been built onto except for yours -which is why it was so small compared to theirs-you didn't have a double income like they did.

You put the whole bag out for him next to the peach tree along with a large bowl of water and spent the evening outside while you let the house air out filling the hole and stapling a wire fence onto the part he chewed up once they left, you didn't have enough left to fix the one under your deck though. He spent the whole evening trotting back and forth near the trail, ears pinned back, tail low and panting hard as he stared at you, clearly still anxious. You went back into the house once the moths became too annoying closing the screen door and watched him sniff the ground while walking to the peach tree then started trotting around your house looking for a way to get back under your house. He kept you up most of the night scratching at the wire and bricks covering the hole and whining. 

* * *

You don't see him so he's probably under the deck so heading back to the front of the house you double checking everything in the process. "Phone, wallet, keys. Doors are locked, windows are closed, everything off." You rush out the door and close it behind you giving the bus stop a glance as you lock the door, still not there thank god. After locking it you jog down the steps and take out your phone to quickly check your notifications when something catches your eye. Glancing up to see another unfamiliar man wearing a light grey sweatshirt and jeans somewhat slowly walking around the side of your landlord Mrs. Nguyen's yard at the end of the block making you turn your attention fully to him. Suspicion rises in your gut. You know for a fact she had no sons and he didn't live around here or up the street or anything either. You weren't close to him but he looked kinda like the same homeless guy from earlier.

Always go with your gut feeling. Always. 

You look back down at your phone and dial her number as you cross the street to go to the bus stop on the next block. You hear him angrily talking to himself and you look back up to see him walking towards you now.

_"Oh, fuck no_." You grumble to yourself as you glare at him and take your keys out of your pocket, fisting them into your hand like wolverine claws. It defiantly was him. You stop walking and stare at him from the middle of the street. Anxiety starts to fizzle in your stomach the more you two stare at each other. You refuse to take another step towards the weirdo even though you're still a block away from him. You're only two houses down the small hill from your house but you still didn't like that. A few cars start to drive by, maybe you can go around him and you quickly run a little further down the culdesac as they do making it almost to the end of the block and he just watches you from his spot, but once they pass he looks around and starts slowly jogging towards and your anxiety lurches.

_What the fuck!?_

You quickly look around and relief washes over you a bit when you spot your neighbor coming out of his nice manicure model home in the nick of time. "H-hi Mr.Abellies!" You raise the hand containing the keys and they jiggle as you wave to him and flick your eyes over at the man. He stopped running towards you and looks between you and the burly statured older man.

"Good morning (y/n), headed to work?" He shouts. "Yeah" you shout back and glance back over to the weirdo. He doesn't do anything but stays in his spot but slowly turns and walks away. The old man gets in his car and let's it warm up as he does you pretend you forgot something and head back to your house and look down the street to see the creep staring at you from the bus stop. You open the door and lock it once inside, fuck taking the bus you could be a little late. Heart hammering in your chest a little, you peek out the window to see Mr. Abellies pull out of his driveway and leave but no one else was out. You shoot Mathew a text asking if he could take you to work and that theirs some creep outside near the bus stop.

He lets you know that he'll be at your house by 7:15. A little too close to your clock in time than you were comfortable with. Peeking out the window again you find the man gone and you check the window on the other side of your living room to make sure he wasn't trying to go behind the houses through the backyards. As tired as you were you aren't comfortable going back to sleep you head to your back door and whistle for the bone dog through the screen door. You hear bones rattling nearby but don't see him, which meant he was still under the deck again.

"Here puppy!" You call to him making kissing sounds and a moment later you see him off to the side slowly walking towards the peach tree and turns to look at you, he wasn't covered in blood anymore but still looked dirty. You crack the screen door open and he starts to run off to the trial. No dammit! You wanted to try to get him on your porch so that creep wouldn't come to it. Grabbing a hand full of lunch meat from the fridge you toss it onto the deck hoping it would make up for spraying him.

You head to your room checking all the locks and windows again peeking out every now and again. After 12 minutes of sitting on your bed looking at junk on your newsfeed, you end up falling asleep. 


	7. A Good Doggo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another half-assed chapter because my depression is acting up again.  
> Very light talk on discrimination in this chapter, it was more detailed but i cut it out since it made it run too long.

Honking and your loud ringtone wakes you up and you jolt out of bed quickly getting your shit together and fixing your face and grabbing a scarf for your hair to tie it up for your trifling ass boss and head to the front door to find Mathew waiting in his mom's car. You rush out locking the door and double check its locked before hopping inside. 

"Some dude in a grey jacket was walking slowly around your front yard staring into your windows before I pulled in the driveway." You turn to look at him with wide eyes as you buckle your seat belt. 

"That's the guy. What did he do when you parked?"  

"I asked him if i could help him and he just kind of stared at me like i ruined his wedding or something-" you grimace as more anxiousness attacks your stomach. "Uhg, don't say it like that, I'm already creeped out."

"Sorry, sorry! No i mean like, he looked mad that i was here and didn't say anything, he just walked back down to the bus stop and got on as soon as it got there..." You dont feel too well suddenly as stress fills your body.  "You want me to stay over for a while when you get off work?" He asked concerned and you stare blankly at the dashboard. Was your house really being watched by some creep? What if it gets hit while you're at work one day and you come home to find all your stuff stolen? You know it wasn't uncommon for robbers to target someone who lives alone. What if- Mathew puts his hand on your shoulder jostling you out of your thoughts and you look back at him.

"...yeah can you?..." He nods and pulls off, you keep looking around the neighborhood paranoidly as he drives in search of that guy now even though he told you he left already and shoot your land lord a text telling her to keep an eye out.

"Why are you wearing a scarf, it's going to be hella hot today."

"Because my boss said  _we have an image to maintain."_ He turns to look at you with an offended face and you shrug. "I know..."

" _That's discrimination_." He said angrily.

" _I know_."

"Well, what did you say?"

"Nothing because it wasn't going to change anything, it's always like this when he's around that's why i try to get my hours changed around him so i don't come in on the days he's there." He looks at you irritated and tsks as he pulls off.

_"I would have called him out for it."_

"I can't just do that like you can whenever it happens, I can only get written up two more times before I lose my job...anytime I voice anything about discrimination and ask for an apology, I get told to suck it up, and when I fight that, they bring up our dress code policy and blah blah about hair having to being neat. In their eyes hair is only considered neat if it's straight, i tell them I'm not doing that then they start claiming I'm being problematic and then I get sent to HR..." You gesture out the window in annoyance.

"You remember Windell? He just freakin' fired him because he wouldn't cut his dreads off... Dude has been working there for 2 years with no problems until this asshole shows up...What's sad is a lot of people don't consider that discrimination, they just think it's something ' _ok_ ' to do like treating 911 like it's customer service anytime they see someone _like me_ doing something they don't like instead of for real emergencies, or telling Hispanics they can't speak spanish because they are in America." You sigh. "I mean, there is other stuff i have to deal with there too but its easier to ignore when it's not being directly said to me...I just wish the hair thing wasn't the number one issue for everyone."

"Oh, (y/n)...."Mathew sighs and glances at you with a frown, he already knew what you put up with whenever you vented to him after some unbearable days, but you hadn't really talked about it as of late because you were worried it annoyed him a lot. "...well, your hair _isn't ghetto_ just because it's kinky/curly and you don't need to do shit with it, it looks perfectly fine. It's thick and healthy which a lot of girls don't have because they want to fuck it up with a perm. And I don't care what anyone tells you, don't fuck it up just because its not corporate America. I like it, you like it, _that's all that matters right?_... I know you get a lot of shit from everyone  _on both sides_ just because you let it be how god intended for it to, but don't do anything to it that you don't want to just because it's not what dumbasses want...stop letting that fuck make you feel insecure." He tries to reassure you.

"..."

"...You should come work with me at the school, none of that stuff ever happens and if it does I'll be the first to say something."

"...Thanks, i'll think about it..."

* * *

He drops you off on the other side of town and you clock in at 7:33 hoping that your boss doesn't throw a fit over being 3 minutes late. He does, then tells you that wearing a scarf when it's not for religious reason wasn't acceptable either and says the only reason why he won't send you home is that you needed to prep the soft lines since no one else was coming until 9:30. And get written up after being insulted for 8 minutes.

The day goes by pretty slow all you can think about is the homeless guy's words from Monday and how he was walking around your house this morning while you were waiting on Mathew, Your landlord hadn't messaged you back but you hope she at least saw it. 

You spend your break on Instagram looking at your families posts, and see a picture of your aunt in a bikini on the beach drinking a milkshake, you wish you could be out there like that without any trouble with your skin, you read the caption under the picture.

'sippin on that nut...'

You grimace now traumatized and hit unfollow.

_Why did she always have to be gross online._

_This is why you don't follow family._

When your shift ends you go outside to find Mathew waiting for you in the parking lot and your brows raise surprised and happy that you weren't going to take the bus, he didn't tell you he would pick you up. As he pulls into the culdesac a few of your neighbors including your landlord were standing in front of your house and you start to worry. "Uh-oh something happened..." Mathew said as he parks and you quickly get out. 

"Hi Mrs.Nguyen." you great the heavy set woman as she stands with her arms folded in front over her chest, her short burgundy hair poking out of her white sun visor. Mr. Abellies standing next to her and her husband between them.

"Hey, I tried to call you but couldn't get a hold of you," she said and you look at her confusedly. "I was at work, I couldn't answer did something happen?" Mathew gets out of the car to come to stand next to you. " _When did you get that monster dog?_ " She asked lightly.

_Oh no_...

"Uhm...what happen? D-did he bite someone?" You dodge the question not knowing how to answer, he wasn't yours but you didn't want him to be put on the vicious dogs list, but also didn't want to get in trouble if you said he was. She laughs a little and looks behind her at your house. " _Yeah, he did_." she laughs some more as if she was being tickled and looks at her husband as he smiles, you start to feel nervous as they all share a look when her husband finally speaks. 

"A man tried to break in an hour ago and the dog tore his leg up pretty bad, you should have seen it. Looked like a Halloween decoration attacking him, I haven't laughed that hard in months." Your brows raise and Mrs. Nguyen continues.

"The police already took him and I gave them the information I could but you're going to have to go down to the police station to press charges though, he busted your back window. I guess he thought everyone had gone to work and no one was watching him. Lucus saw him trying to open your bedroom window then go around back when he couldn't and called the police, then the dog chased him from back there and we rushed out when we heard screaming." She gestured to herself and her husband. "We were about to do something to try to get it off him but then Lucus came out hollaring about him trying to rob your house in his shirt off and man boobs jigglin all over the place." She laughed some more.

"I had just gotten out of the shower." He tsked.

"Good thing you saw him. And it's a good thing you had that dog too. Police said he was a _sex offender_ fresh out, they were looking for him for the past 2 weeks. Now he's going back in." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is paps redeemable for killing the cats?


	8. Yeah...A Good Doggo....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You pet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant even call this trying anymore...

A few weeks have passed since the dog monster attacked that creep trying to break into your house. After going down to the police station and pressing charges you come to learn that he had been stalking you a week prior to the break-in and that he also groped a middle schooler a few days after he got out of jail. The showed you pictures of what " _your_ " monster dog did to his leg and yikes. They weren't kidding when they said he tore it up bad, it looked like the chewed end of a pen cap. 

He avoided you for a good two days after at first, so you would come out every few hours to baby talk to him in hopes of getting him used to your voice and drop treats down over the railing in front of the spot under your deck where he could still get in. He wouldn't take them right away, he would wait a while for you to go back into the house then come back out a few hours later to see them all gone.

After that, you started to make sure he could see you each time you gave them to him and would go down the stairs to squat a few feet in front of the hole. You'd hear a low growl and tell him it's ok before baby talking to him some more as you toss him treats which successfully worked! he'd come out a bit to snatch them up and swallow them in no more than three bites and quickly sniff for more of them before backing back into his safe spot under the deck. You started calling him from above the deck and watched him curiously trot out and look up at you and you'd throw him a couple of them before heading into work and again when you came home. By the third week, he started waiting for you. You would go outside to the backyard see him sitting quietly in front of the hole already waiting for you and your smile. He did disappear for most of the third week though you, didn't see him again until the end of it on a Friday.

You were sitting out on your front porch eating what was left of your shredded cheese. It was too hot in the house and you couldn't sleep, it had been 105° all day and didn't change much once the sun went down even though it was almost 10 pm. You were staring blankly at the dead grass in your yard wondering were he was and hoping that he was ok and that he didn't get attacked by any of the wildlife in the woods, when you heard heavy panting and something large and white quickly rounding your stairs coming up them scaring you off your seat and dropping the bag of cheese as the back of your head banged against the planks of the floor. You quickly get up and back away from it and blink with wide eyes when you realized it was him. His ears were drooped down and his skull hung low, as he panted hard like he had been running a 100-yard sprint as his rib caged heaved up and down. His sockets were empty and brow bones knitted almost into a pained expression, a small whine escaped him every few pants. 

 

"H-hi puppy..." You stuttered out at the randomness of his arrival and his ears twitch and for a brief moment and he stopped painting as if trying to hear you. You swear you could see the small pinpricks of light that were his eyes come into view and he starts whining more as he seemingly looks around the small porch and takes a step closer to you. You were worried he was about to try to bite you when his ears pinned back and his tongue started to curl but then he started sniffing the spot were your knocked over glass ice water had spilled before bending and rubbing his skull in it then flops down to roll around in the wet spot. His bones scraping against the wood making a clunking dragging sound as he tosses turns and twists around with his paws in the air before stopping and panting some more. 

" _Oh_."

_He's hot_.. _.somehow..._

You watch him for a while intrigued with his weird anatomy wondering how he was hot being only bone and if the spots that were covered in fur also had flesh and blood beneath it when an idea pops into your head. You grab the almost empty bag of cheese and dump it in a little pile next to him, he flops onto his side to look at you for a moment before smelling the cheese and stands up to lap it up with his tongue. His teeth clunking on the wood in the same matter the rest of his bones did. You stare mouth slightly agape, brows knitted together as you watch him in pure confusion as he swallowed it down. Your eyes scanned the bottom of his mandible, neck bones and even looked at his ribcage trying to figure out where it was going before shaking your head and slowly backing away from him to get the kitty pool propped against the side of your porch. You place it down along with the hose inside of it and turn on the making him quickly look at you. A low growl escapes him and he gets up as water starts to fill the tiny pool.

"No, no it's ok!" He starts to go down the stairs, you needed to stop him. "You want a _treat? "_  He stops and his skull snaps back to look at you curiously his hind legs were still on the top step but his front legs were already on the third to first step near the walkway.

_Yes_.

"You want _n_ _om, noms?_  He turns around to face you and his eye lights return as he tilts his head to the side and he looks at your hands expectingly. You round him heading to your front door and he sniffs at you with his ears perked forward as you go by closing the door behind you. Rushing into the kitchen to grab the leftover food you made despite telling yourself that you weren't going to keep giving him people food you grab the pan on the stove. You hear a splashing sound and come back outside to find him rolling around in the kitty pool splashing water all over your porch before settling down and rolling back onto his ribcage with a seemingly happy huff and looks up at you when he sees you standing in the doorway. 

You slowly come out and close the door behind you kneel to the ground and take a handful with your right hand holding the food in it, his eye lights stay trained on the food as he pushes himself out of the pool water trickling down his bones in tiny streams before shaking some of it off making his bones rattle.

He stalks closer, you never noticed how big he was up close until now. He was definitely bigger than you thought he was the first time, either that or he grew a bit. He still looked like a puppy... But he was a _big_ puppy... He stood taller than you kneeled down like this and his paws looked roughly the same size as your hand. You try to keep calm but you're nervous that he might bite you and you can't help but feel a little anxious. He's just inches away now as he stands in front of you eyeing the food, he smelt terrible but no wet dog ever smelt great. His tail and skull raised high and stance strong he flicks his eyelights up to you and you quickly turn away to show that you weren't threatening him. 

A second later the food is snatched from your hand and you watch him wolf it down out of the corner of your eye before turning to head on taking the opportunity to stare into is maw, watching the chewed mouthful disappear into a void like darkness. He swallows the last bite and licks his fangs and nose hole. You take another handful out of the pan and hold it out to him, you probably shouldn't hold it in your hand like this otherwise-

"Ah!-" You hiss jolting away as his sharp teeth nip you hard but stay still dumping what was left in your palm on the ground and pulling your hand away to watch him quickly lap it up. You give your hand a glance to see blood slowly starting to collect in the spot of the broken skin but ignore it. Being this close now you also saw that his teeth didn't have any creases between them and his mandible, they instead looked more to be molded as a part of his skull. You put the pan down in front of him this time and he quickly eats what is left.

"You were hungry, weren't you? When is the last time you ate?" You ask him softly. You didn't notice before but his bones were covered in a thin layer of velvet-like fur, similar to what deer have on their horns. Once it's all gone he licks the pan clean making it drag and spin on the wood before licking his teeth again and staring at you expectingly. 

You gently and _very carefully_ reach out to touch them and he just stares at you with an unreadable look, you turn your head away again and a few moments later feel cool air fan over the hand you didn't have food in as he sniffs it. He boops your hand a few times and you glance at him to see him turn away and sniff the ground where the cheese was. You gently reach out to touch his vertebra delicately stroking the spot between his shoulder blades. 

He was soft yet rough, like touching moss on a stone. He growls and turns to nip you and you quickly stand up bringing your hands up to your chest palms outwards as you stare down at him. "S-still hungry? No need to be grouchy i'll get you more..."

He stares back. 

You start to feel uncomfortable with the look he was giving you. Like he wanted to bite you, it was hard to tell since he didn't have any lips to curl so you glance at his ears and tail. Perked forward and low. You back away to your door when he suddenly lunges at you making you squawk as his large paws hook your hips as he roughly bites into your arm and wrestles down to the ground growling. You manage to shove him away and get to your knees but not a second later his paws hook back on your hips as he mounts you. 

_He fucking humps you for 10 seconds._

Then leaves.

You watch him walk trot down the steps and away without giving you a second glance leaving you alone again on the porch feeling used and like a cheap whore as you clutch your bleeding arm confusedto what the fuck just happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dogs hump for a lot of reasons, one of them being as a show of dominance over lower-ranking dogs. Guess paps doesn't like being patronized when it comes to getting free food like you don't.


	9. Or So You Thought...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to assert your dominance.

It's been a month.

 

Your relationship has...improved if you had to say. He only ever seems to " _let you"_ pet him when you have food for him and by let, you mean he only nips the shit out of you a little versus the _"I'll kill you if you ever touch me again._ " Growl he gives you if you even attempt to put your hand near him when you don't have food followed by the bite he inevitably decided he was going to give you either way when you get to close to him.

They thankfully didn't break the skin and only hurt a lot leaving large whelps in their place, which surprised you because you were sure he was going to flat out mal you sometimes. It made you scared of him a little but you still had a good size over him standing thankfully unfortunately that didn't seem like _that_ was going to last long if you considered how much he's grown at an alarming rate. So every day you'd come outside to bring him his daily snack followed by a meal and sit a ways from him to give him his space while talking to him as he ate to get him more used to you and he would leave to the woods once he was done.

It's been all snarls and growls since he made you his bitch that one fateful day. You didn't expect him to come back at all with the way he walked off, but a few days later when you went into your backyard to do some yard work he was laying casually at the bottom of the stairs for his afternoon treat. 

So for another solid week of getting bitten and snapped at, you figured out that he was only " _nice"_ when you had something he wanted. You swore he was tsundere because when you got fed up with being his chew toy and stopped trying to pet him like the persistent annoyance _you probably were to him_ and gave him his space, he would walk up to you, whine and stare at you with empty sockets nudging his muzzle into your hand as you looked at him until you did. It was one of the cutest and most friendly thing he's ever did around you and it made you smile. He even wagged his tail a little. It was all you ever really wanted from him. Just to pet the ivory velvet covered bones of his skull and caress the soft fur of his pointy black ears.

Only for him to fucking bite you again when you pet him for .4 seconds too long and then run off. There wasn't even a clear warning for you to be able to read before it happened either.

The third time he did it you swatted him on the nose hole with your other hand making him jolt away, letting go and look at you with empty sockets as he pinned his ears back lowering his tail to rest somewhat tucked between his legs as you hissed in pain and yelled a loud annoyed ' _No_ ' and ' _bad_ ' as you pointed a stern finger at him. He looked at you stunned as if trying to process what just happened for a long moment before dim tiny pinpricks slowly came into view as his brow bones lowered into a _very_ bratty scowl and he snapped at your extended finger with a high pitched snarl. You yanked it away before he could bite it though and yell bad dog at him again. He gave you a bratty growl/bark and you yell no again. That however only made him lung at you and bite your wrist twice as hard as he did the first time. His sharp fangs slicing through your delicate skin with ease as graze the bones underneath it making you scream and cursing in pain. You kick him off of you making him let go and flop onto the ground and he quickly scurrys up to his paws to off to the start of the trail to turn around and bark at you from a safe distance. looking down at your wrist to inspect the wound you hiss as blood steadily trickled through the gash and down your arm staining the fabric of your shirt as droplets landed on it. "You little shit!" You yell as you look back up at him with a glare and clutch your bleeding wrist. He got you pretty bad, You were going to have to get stitches for this.

_Thank god you were still on your dad's medical._

You look back up to him when you hear rattling in the distance to see him start marking a tree. you came to understand that as _'This is my territory.'_ when ever he did it.

" _Fuck you_." you growl.

He turns his tail to you and starts kicking up grass and dirt at you with his hind legs giving you the stink eye over his shoulder. He only ever did that when ever you gave him food he didn't like or someone wearing too much perfume or cologne came to stare at him. you've also come to learn that as _'you're smelly shit and i don't like you.'_ You spend _your_ money to feed his ungrateful homeless bony butt for weeks, let him get away with biting you and _this_ is how he treats you? All you wanted was to pet and love him!

 

Fucker needed to be taught some manners. 

 

Cruel or not you didn't put food out for him for the following day but made sure he had plenty of water. The day after that you when you got home he was waiting in his usual spot on the side of the deck for his treats but you gave him none. He looked at you expectingly as you put his bowl down and went back into the house. You watched through the screen door as he eagerly sniffed around the area near the bowl as if he missed seeing you throw something then looked back up to the spot you normally threw them from in confusion when he found nothing. 

 _Boy was he mad_.

He kept you up the whole night scratching at the exterior wall where your bedroom window was doing that weird bark howl thing angrily throwing another puppy tantrum for not getting any treats today. He stopped and got real quiet around 2 am when another dog started howling. It sounded very far away and because no one other than you had a dog in the area, you almost got up to let him into the house when the thought occurred to youthat it might be a _wolf. stray or not you weren't cruel enough to leave a dog outside with a predator in the area.  
_

_As long as he was quiet he would be ok. Wolves never came into domesticated areas._

The next morning you went outside to find your water hose chewed to shreds and some weird gooey pile of clear greyish slime that smelt horribly bad like hot rotten eggs next to your door. 'Skeleton dogs...couldn't poop right?' you thought. That non-magic food had to come out some how  though...You'd do some research on them later. You didn't know much about monster dogs or other monster pets in general, but knew a handful of them did have some human like qualities that made people question weather or not it was wrong to keep them as pets. They were smart enough to do things that were too advanced to be called a " _trick"_ like speaking words and understanding what they meant, walking upright and sometimes even knowing how to use tools like humans did, which made them be considered as sentient anthropomorphic beings but at the same time too primal to live in a society as a human did, they had primal urges and instincts that they couldn't break from.

You are pulled from your thoughts when you hear his ears smack against his skull and bones rattle as he shakes his body then he trots to the side of the stairs waiting at the bottom of the deck for his food but kept your eyes locked on the peach tree, ignoring the small growl he gave you as he energetically jumped up at you panting for his food to be set down. You don't put it down immediately though and he starts to whine as he jumps and nips at the hand holding the bowl full of kibble. You raise it each time he does until he stops jumping at you and starts growling more.

"No." You say firmly and his ears twitch and he gives you a look as if he didn't hear you right. After a quiet moment, he starts to growl at you again and you keep eye contact with him as he raises his tail high. " _No_." He blinks at you as if taken aback and goes quiet. After several moments he finally calms down lowering his tail to even out with his spine and sit and you smile. If he did that easily without you having to even say a command then he must have had some form of training before...which meant he probably did belong to someone... You don't want to but you were going to have to put up flyers for a found dog...

Setting the bowl down and backing away until you're a few feet away from him he just sits there panting as he watches you.

He wasn't eating...

Normally he'd gobbles it up in an instant but he seemed hesitant as he just stared at you.

 

 _So he did have training_.

 

_He was waiting for your permission._

 

"Go ahead. Eat." You nod to the bowl.

 

He looks at the bowl for a while, then turns his skull to look back at you, then back at his bowl closing his maw as if deep in thought.

 

You raise a brow at him.

 

_Why isn't he eating? He was so eager a moment ago._

 

He turns to look at you with empty sockets and you hear a low rumbling growl leave him as his brow bones lower into a glare and he stands back on all fours with his ears perked forward and he starts to stalk towards you.

 

What the fuck?...

 

You glance around thinking that maybe he saw something near you like a mouse or something and look back to him. Nope, his eyes are definitely on you.

 

You back away a little.

 

He's starts trotting towards you.

 

" _S-shit_."

 

You turn heal and run back to your deck but a few seconds later you feel his teeth snag your pants leg and yanks it back making you yelp and stumble forward and you try to kick him off taring your pants leg in the process. 

He yanks you back hooking a paw behind the bend of your and bites the spot behind your calve making you grunt as his teeth graze the skin and you fall to your knees.

 

And he mounts you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He is going to bite you a LOT. Paps does not like being bossed around either, partcailly why he's been staying in your backyard instead if the woods like he's supposed to be. Lets just hope he doesnt get too domesticated otherwise its going to cause some problems...  
> I'm going to do a pov for him at some point.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pupyrus's p.o.v.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't write him the way you're probably expecting him to be. He has determination and courage but he's still a puppy. The world is still new to him.

Stupid, all of them were, he didn't need to learn anything from them. He was going to be strong by himself without his annoying brother bossing him around and hanging over his shoulder. He was tough and scary. He could hunt on his own, who cares if he couldn't go with them on a hunt. They would just have to miss seeing his skilled expertise. 

You find your prey, a squirrel.

Sans voice echoing in your ears you keep low and stalk close to it- it runs. Your sockets widen and you scurry after it ears perked forward as you watch its every move as you run after it. It darts up a tree you cant reach it there. If only you were a little bigger. Your claws dig into the tree trunk as you let out an annoyed growl and start to walk away when you notice some weird looking thing and freeze.

It was some weird fleshy looking... _thing_. It's entire body hairless accept for the fluff atop its head. 

"You scared me poochie, i thought you were a bear or somethin..." _It talked..._ ears perked forward and skull down low, tale was raised in an alert confident position you stare it down unsure of what to do next. It had something in its grasp and breaks off a piece throwing it at you, you quickly jump back dodging it. _Ha! did it really think a weak attack like that was... Going_...you sniff the area in front of you where it threw it... _what is that?...it smells good._ You glance up at the thing and slowly inch closer. It didn't look like it wanted to attack you but you could never be sure. It could be a trap. _But it smells so good._

You snatch it up swallowing it quickly.

Oh my god.

What _is that. It was delicious._ You lick your teeth in an attempt to recapture the sweet sugary and nutty taste. You want more. Your eyes dart around the area where it was thrown and you sniff. _There had to be more right??_ You looking back up to the thing that threw it as it still sat there quietly with a look of curiosity. _It...will it give you more?_

"You hungry, huh?" It said breaking off another piece and throwing it closer to the space in front of it. You wanted more but this _had_ to be a trap... When you don't come closer it backs up a little. Well...You were quick on your paws, you could definitely outrun it. You inch your way a little closer glancing at it every few steps. _Just a little closer..._ it hasn't moved from its spot so if it wanted to do something to you it would have already when it first saw you. You reach the dry spongy, gooey, sticky deliciousness and swallow it whole. _You want more._

"Alright... You need something more filling. " this time the thing pulls out something from a box made of dead grass. It crouched down into a low position ready to lunge at you.

_You knew it!_

It holds the food out to you, making a weird clicking noise threatening you as it teases you with the food you wanted. 

 _You weren't stupid enough to fall for that_. 

" _C'mon pappy_." It calls your nickname in a soft high voice and you stop as your eye sockets widen.

It... _Does it know you?_ It said your nickname. " _C'mon, here pappy, pappy come on_." The thing says again and you lower your skull sniffing the ground in front of you to catch its scent. You've smelt this scent before around the area but never seen anything like _that_ before, yet it knows you and wants to give you tasty stuff?...

_What would sans do? He's never taught you anything about this yet._

_. . ._

Ears pointed forward in alert and keeping your eyelights trained on the food in it outreached grasp. 

' _Always eat when ya can cuz ya never gonna know when you are again.'_ He'd always tell him that whenever he turned his snout up at something they brought home for him and the other pups to eat.

 _You were still hungry..._ And you hadn't eaten in two days since the pack last went hunting. You get close to it ready to attack just in case watching its every breath and twitch. Now that you were closer you could smell that it was female along with something savory and your mouth starts to water. It smells so good but you don't want to get any closer. It had to be a trap, _it just had to_.

. . .

She throws the food at you and your sockets widen, immediately you snatch it up and run off back towards the bush, stopping in front of it to eat it as you keep your eyes on the weird creature that wa- 

!?!?

 _IT'S MEAT! SHE GAVE YOU MEAT!!! its delicious!_ Whatever this creature was you know you'll get food from her if you stare at her long enough. Licking you teeth the creature just continues to watch you. It holds out the rest of the food and you stare at it. As much as you wanted to you cant eat the rest. You needed to get back before the rest of the pack found out you left the den or you'd be in a lot of trouble turning away you quickly head back home. You get about 5 feet and look behind you to make sure shes not following you. She wasn't. Good. You get another five feet and lick your teeth. The savory salty taste still clung to them, it tasted way better than the first thing she gave you.

. . .

And _way_ better than any meat the pack brought home. You don't stop trotting. 

. . . .

 _That food was very delicious though..._ You turn to look behind you, she was still in the same spot. She hadn't moved...Maybe you should get the rest before you go. _It tasted so good._

. . .

 ** _No_**... You need to get back home to your den.

* * *

You lay there quietly with your skull resting on your paws as your mind can't stop racing about the weird creature thing that _somehow_ knew you and gave you food. The pack was still out hunting they could be gone for hours trying to catch a meal. But you were hungry _now_. And that thing gladly gave you food without hesitation.

. . .

You find yourself at the nest site of the creature a while later. It was quiet and you didn't see her anywhere but could still smell her scent all around the clearing its nest sat. along with the scent of... _something else similar to her._  Keeping low and quiet you and sniff out the area as you circle the small clearing getting a good look at the strange dome shape of her home and wonder why she would choose to nest in a spot so out in the open when you see something tall and lengthy somewhat hiding as it stood away from it behind a tree and bushes. It looked like another one of them but much larger. The smell of something strong and bitter invaded your vomer bone as it's pheromones hit you, this one was male. You stay low and watch him carefully.

He wasn't doing anything but standing there, looking at the dome shaped nest. You didn't smell him at all when you first were here so you know it wasn't her mate. He could be a suiter... Which meant you were in trouble if he saw you. As long as you stayed out of his sight you'd be fine. You just needed to find the rest of the food she had earlier. You get closer to the nest and sniff when your paw catches on something and loud ringing surrounds you making your sockets widen and you stumble over it. _It's a trap!_ As you struggle your eyesight shoot back over to the male creature standing in the dark a ways from the tent to see him quickly run away and disappear back down the trial. You struggle to free yourself when the smaller creature emerges from her nest and a bright light shines around the area before landing on you.

_You've been seen, she was going to kill you! You need to get out of here!_

Struggling more only makes the string tangling painfully between your bones the harder you pull. She gets closer. You start to hyperventilate. This was why they didn't want you to go with them, you were too inexperienced, too small... _Too easy to lore, catch, and kill. Sans was right._.. 

_She was going to kill you now._

You can't stop your tail from tucking between your legs. she looked so much bigger now that she stood close to you, so much stronger. 

"Aw did ya miss me?" She says and you tell her to stay away from you or else with a shaky growl. You couldn't even convince yourself with that threat. She sets the blinding orb of light down keeping it aimed at you and turns to grab something then inches closer. You try to make yourself look as big as possible in hopes to make her change her mind about attacking you by puffing up your tail. _It doesn't work._ She quickly throws it over your head making you flinch growling and struggle more. For a long time, nothing happens and you don't move to hear what she was doing. She was going to torture you wasn't she!? Your soul was thrumming erratic with fear. A moment later you feel her warm appendages on your spine making you jump. You scream every violent thing and curse word you've ever heard sans say when he thought you weren't around with a snarl but can't hide the obvious fact that you were scared. Tail shamefully tucked all the way between your legs, tears swell up in your sockets as you think of how you won't even make it to your teens now. You must look pathetic right now. Sans would be ashamed. Your pack would be ashamed. You were a wolf of the delta pack for dog sake! You deserve to die for being such a sad embarrassment to their name... _An embarrassment to sans._

Suddenly the cloth covering your skull is yanked off making you gasp and the hold on your leg is gone. You dont look at her. You just run. As fast as you can. You run. 

* * *

 You are almost home. The view of your den entrance just 20 yards away. Tears streaming down your cheekbones as you sprint back to safety ready to tell Sans what happened. The thing you saw, how she gave you food, how..you...snuck... Out..... You slow down until you come to a complete stop. _How you snuck out not once but twice after they told you not to, got caught in a trap and almost killed and instead of accepting your fate with your skull held high you cried and almost wet yourself..._

Shame and anger fill your ribcage and you growl turning back. _No._ _You couldn't be an embarrassment. You did this in the first place to prove to them that you were strong, that you could kill like they can, that you were no coward!_ You give your pack den one last look before turning away and running back. _You'd make them proud of you._

* * *

You follow her scent back to a large building surrounded by a bunch more that ended at the edge of the woods. The whole area smelled a lot like her and similar scents too. She walks up a platform to what looked like an entrance way, her back was turned you needed to be quick and stealthy. You stay down low and quietly make your way to a fruit tree but she turns around. 

 "Hey buddy," she says as she stares at you. She makes a weird sound and you back away unsure if it was a warning sound or if she was calling for help, you were in her territory after all. She gets low again reaching her appendage out towards you again and you don't know what to do now. "No?" She says and stands to her full height again and watches you as she backs into what had to be her home. You look around for a place to hide before she came back so you weren't out in the open. You scurry to the closest thing that looked safe which was the cave under where she stood it smelt only like dirt and cat so it would do, you quickly found an opening and squeeze through, your bones hitting the hardwood making them clunk as you did.

A moment later you hear her come back out and the yard is illuminated with a yellow glow. She slowly walks on the wood above you, you can kinda see her through the cracks in it. She makes that weird clicky sound again and calls your name again but you weren't falling for it. She comes down the platform and looks around then...puts food by the fruit tree? She was giving you more?? No surly this was just another trap. She turns coming back but stops and bends closer to the wide cracks were she could defiantly see you. Eyes darting around you look for a possible escape if she tried to corner you but your only exit was where you came in. You didn't think this through. Bones rattling you warn her not to get any closer with a growl, she takes a step around the side where you got in and your eyes widen in fear."Oh, there you are." 

You threaten her.

"I see you, dog. You hidin from me?" You tell her you'll rip her neck open as serious as you can but your voice cracks. You feel ashamed for not being stronger but she backs off "You almost scared me again bud." She stares at you some more then leaves. 

 You take the food and run home. 

* * *

You followed her back to her home.

You had to kill her for sure now. This was a human, this whole time it was a human and you didn't even know. Sans warned you about them when the smell of them got close to your den, he told you they were dangerous. 

When you got back home Sans was there. He was furious with you for leaving and yelled and screamed at you but at the same time too tired to do anything, he came back home early after giving up, too tired to continue with the pack on the hunt. You told him the about the creature you saw describing the bipedal thing as best you could and how she knew your name and gave you food leaving out how she trapped and almost killed you and ran away like a baby bones. He laughed at you and told you it was a _human_ and  to stay away from it if you didn't plan on killing it. Which he claimed he knew you couldn't. He knew a lot about them apparently and you should trust his word, but it angered you. He never showed confidence in you. always telling you, you were too young. So a few hours later when he went to sleep you snuck back out in search of her again ready to prove him wrong and drag her bloodied body back for him to see that you indeed could.

You stand a ways from the top of the weird den again sniffing the air and your eyesight vanishes when her musk reaches your vomer bone.

' _Never let another animal mark your territory. It's disrespectful and means they're willing to fight you for it.'_

She stole it... _from you! Your territory! She marked it with her own musk!_ You let out a growl.

But it was yours! _You marked it already, she can't just take it back!_  Ears perked forward and tail raised up high you lower your head and starts to trot towards you panting. 

You were going to teach her a lesson for stealing your stuff. 

She fully turns around to face you standing her ground and you lose some of your confidence as anxiety fizzles in your ribcage.

Ok, maybe you should sneak attack when shes not looking. You pretending to be disinterested. But she takes a step off the den into the grass. Wait why is she coming closer? Your tail lowers evening out with your spine. She was supposed to be tricked! Whatever you can still trick her by looking curious and she would lose interest. Sniffing the ground some more you take a few steps closer. 

She starts walking towards you this time to challenge you to fight.

 _Ok maybe not_. Your slowly tail lowers rest low with your legs to show her that you're not serious. She's still coming. _No.. No! You're not ready!_ You puff your tail up when she gets a few feet too close to you. You yell at the top of your lungs that you'll kill her to death if she gets any closer with a growl but also say that your pack would rip her to shreds as a queue for _anyone_  in your pack to please come to your aid if she did attack you, with a howl. She jumps hard and stops coming towards you. She doesn't leave though so you continue to threaten her while backing away until you're a safe distance away near the peach tree and she loses interest and heads back inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is his p.o.v. again because I didn't want this chapter to run too long  
> ...im depressed af so might not update for a while... I'll be on Tumblr I guess. See ya!


	11. Welp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lie, pupyrus pov chapt won't come until later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is in the same Au as my SLS fic.

After close to two months, he's worked up the courage to start coming onto the deck to eat near you rather than being by the peach tree, you started putting his food on the deck mainly out of laziness. A couple of times, he would be at the bottom of the steps waiting for you to come down, but after putting a cup full out for him you would go back into the house instead and watched from the kitchen window as he slowly and almost timidly come up the steps sniffing around until he felt he was in the clear and then quickly wolf down the dog chow.

 

It honestly took you a while to go back to regularly feeding him after the second time he attacked and ' _made love_ ' to you because you were actually a little scared to after that last bite you got. It hurt like hell and made work among other things difficult.

Nine stitches in your wrist... 

The only bright side was that he missed a major artery and that your shitty manager surprisingly let up on you a bit. He didn't bother you for redundant things because of the injury. You didn't tell your neighbors how you got it when they asked, nor did you when Mathew asked you what happened when he saw it all bandaged up. You lied saying you spilled hot cooking oil on yourself and quickly changed the subject to how McDonald had to redesign their coffee spoons in the 70's because people were using them to snort lines of cocaine off them which led to a debate on whether or not addiction was a disease.

He said no despite claiming it was one days ago which only made you question why he changed his mind so suddenly. 

Each morning you would open your back door and peek out onto the deck through the screen door, then quickly go to dump the kibble into his food bowl before rushing back inside. Yes you were being a scaredy pants.

_Scared of having to pay another expensive ass hospital bill if he decided to give you another love bite to show his appreciation of your minor hospitality to him._

You only fed him in the mornings, not because you were still angry though, _which you very much were still_. But because you couldn't afford dog food for him after you got the medical bill. You were going to have to make small payments on it monthly since you couldn't afford to pay it all at once and it cut into your food money. You had to skip a few days to stretch out his food so you had enough money left to buy yourself stuff to eat. So you started to feed him every other day. You weren't worried about him starving seeing as how to he would regularly and _disgustingly_ kill and eat smaller animals that weren't fast enough to scurry away from him. He did it regardless of there being food out there for him. 

He wouldn't even touch his food sometimes and you'd just find a torn apart raccoon on your deck with some of his kibble scattered near it, or wake up at 4 am to the sound of a rabbit screeching as it got bodied and rush out your room to the back door to see him gnawing the ears off its severed head. Other times he would eat all of his food but not 30 minutes later would be chewing on the upper body of a possum or bird.

One day you watched him in the early morning from your kitchen window while doing the dishes after filling his bowl. He was chasing after something in the yard and it was cute to see him play as he dashed, spun, and pounced all over the yard. You didn't think much of it, probably just another moth or dragonfly since he typically would chase after them when they fluttered and zipped about. It wasn't until he caught it and started _very_ _violently_ shaking it in his maw then spat it out on the ground staring at it for a while and boredly walked away into the woods panting that you got a fizzle of fear.

It made you stop and quickly go to turn on the backlight to get a better look at what the hell he just shook like that. You timidly walked down the steps worried about what you may see you gasped as you saw it was _another_ stray kitten. That was before you knew any better to what he was doing.

You tried to stop him once when he was in the processes of trying to body another raccoon that wanted his food but that resulted in another 'attack.'

You didn't try to pet him anymore, not even when he would cutely nuzzle his skull into your thigh and stare at you whining for affection. 

He was still aggressive towards you but not as much as he initially had been the first time around. Since you restricted his food and didn't give him as large as a portion as you had been doing. He'd nipped at your fingers a lot anytime you didn't keep an eye on him when you went back inside, You knew dogs did that when they were hungry sometimes and that was a puppy's way of telling you, but he really shouldn't be so hungry if he didn't need to eat much.

He got fed up with you one day though.

Once he was done eating he sat there and barked at you for a good minute, then pawed at his bowel very obviously asking for more. He got angry when you told him ' _that was it'_ and threw a tantrum letting out high pitch whines and yaps as he picked up his bowl with his maw and dropped it back onto the wooden floor of the deck making it loudly clatter against it as he stared at you. Each time you said _no more,_ it made him growl and pick the bowl back up again and throwing it to the floor of the deck as he glared up at you. He even tried to nudge it into your hand when you turned your head away to act aloof. you tried to keep a stern face as a small smile threatened to break you and give in.

_It was too cute_.

You wish you recorded it on your phone, puppy tantrums were too adorable and he was too precious to not show to everyone. When you didn't take it, he got angry and slammed it down on the floor making it ricochet off the planks and off to the side, this time snarling with a loud commanding bark at you with his tail raised high. That made you turn your attention back on him to find his bratty pout has intensified, if he had lips, the bottom one would be as pouty as ever. you wanted to give in but instead pointed sternly at him and told him _no_ which made him finally get the message. his pout slowly disappeared and tail lower evening out with his spine as he somewhat gave you a neutral frown before turning to look back at his bowl that rolled off to the side of the deck.  It was sad to see him disappointed but still cute though, when he turned to look back at you however he had a full on look of rage that clearly said ' _how dear you tell me no_ ' as his red eye lights burned brightly, then lunged up to chomped you on the same arm that had the stitches.

A pained scream was torn from you and you shoved him hard away making him stumble back on his hind legs as you reflexively gave him a right hook to his chin. He just kinda almost stood there _like a human_ somewhat shocked that you punched him, his face shifted back to anger as then proceeded to scowl at you before slowly lowering back down to all fours with a bratty pout, then slowly turn to leave, walking back down the steps. he didn't go to the woods like he normally did when you fought and instead went to sit next to the peach tree as if he were put on time out, giving you glares over his shoulder every now and again. It was.. weird.

after that day, he quickly learned that he wouldn't get any treats or the better tasting food if he didn't act right. It kinda scared you because he looked like he was about to square up and actually fight with you.. and standing upright,  _he was a hell of a lot taller than you._

You were patient with him. 

Through all of the growling and painful bites you didn't lose hope in him.

_You were going to make him yours._

To your luck, no one seemed to be missing a monster dog in the area, you hadn't gotten any phone calls about him after putting up flyers all throughout the neighborhood and even in the area around Ebott park, including the local animal shelter. Still that didn't mean he didn't possibly belong to someone. For a feral dog, he seemed to be used to people, sometimes your neighbors came by asking if they could gawk at him a bit since they never really seen a skeleton monster dog before. You'd let them from your deck and they'd asked about how he ate with no flesh and you'd toss food to him and laugh at their reaction. 

It was still weird even for you.

They asked how old he was and how big he would get, to which you still had no real clue. 

He would just sit in the spot under your bathroom window where he used to be able to get under your house was at. You had gotten him a plastic dog house and tossed a large fluffy blanket inside for him so he could have some comfort. He chose to sleep next to it instead in defiance to you. Whenever a person came, he would stare back almost in the same curiosity they had, as if he never seen humans before whenever they showed up. sometimes with a judgmental squint if it where a guy.

You did a bit of research online about monster pets but didn't learn much about skeleton dogs until you found a link to a site for a puppy mill that sold them up state. Skeleton Dogs ran about 8,000$ for a puppy. you choked on your water when you read that, fuck you were lucky to have found him. still its too suspicious for a 8k puppy to just be abandon in the woods like that, no one spends that kind of money on a pet just to let them get lost. further reading the webpage you learned that, they also didn't require a lot of food or sleep and where usually used as guard dogs on large properties like farms. you wish you knew about the food thing earlier otherwise you wouldn't have sunk so much money into it. Looking at the pictures a breeder had posted of the skeledogs he raised at his puppy mill, your brows raise in surprise when you find a video with the title reading "As Fast As Lightning" under it and hit the play button.

the video was of a very "big boned" (if you were being polite) skeleton puppy with a very lazy grin on its face wearing a blue collar. it looked the complete opposite from the one you found. it was short and stout like a little tea pot and didn't look like it moved around much at all. the man taking the video proceeded to talk about what breed and gender the puppy was and what he would be using it for once it got old enough. a guard dog breed. as he talked he tried to run through a few basic tricks with him but all it did was lay there with the unmoving lazy grin looking ready to fall asleep ignoring all the commands. just when you're about done watching the puppy ignore his owner and are about to scroll past the video, the fat puppy suddenly blips out of existence in a blink of an eye just to reappear on a dog bed on the side of the house. 

_Holy shit._

There was a number listed on the site that you could call in case you had any questions but you didn't want to in case he thought you were looking to buy, and if you brought up how you found the skeledog you've already laid claim on you were worried he was going to contact the owners he sold to just in case they did lose him. After three months of feeling comfortable with being near him more, he sits with you after he's done eating now rather than running off somewhere to do... _Whatever skeleton dogs do..._ It was a surprise. You'd just stare at him the same way he'd stare at you as he lay there casually.

curiously.

With him being closer to you almost regularly now you saw how much of a difference the monster food was doing for him, he was getting a hell of a lot bigger, his bones got a little thicker and the furry parts of his body shined like black silk, he was a gorgeous dog. You stuck to calling him puppy since you still had no name for him yet, he sometimes happily wags his tail when he sees you and he gave you more puppy sass than bites nowadays.

Once he even gave you a little lick on the back of your hand when you came outside to do some gardening. It scared/ surprised you as you looked down at him. He panted happily and nudged his muzzle against your thigh then rubbed up against you the way a cat would. It was only that one time though, after that he went back bratty self. You don't know why he did it or what you did to get him to do that but you were determined to get him to do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might redo this chapter, it wasn't all i wanted it to be and felt a little off from the rest of the previous ones but this story is honestly just a giant shit post anyway.


	12. Tired Of This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get suspended from work after calling out your bosses racism and decide to consider quitting before something bad happens to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took out a LOT of very racist stuff from this and the next chapter to avoid triggering anyone.( it was full of very explicit hate crimes & even triggered me when I'm the one that wrote it.)  
> I wanted to keep this chapter light hearted so if it seems choppy or lacking in certain spots that's why.

"What are you mad about now? I was in the middle of stuff you know." Mathew gives you the same annoyed look you probably had as you get into his car, you were thankful to have a friend like him that would come in an instant to your aid. He didnt have to but he did and that's all that mattered right now after what happened. Today was trash and you wanted to get home as soon as possible so you called him to have him come pick you up from work even though you know he didn't want to be bothered on his day off.

 

"I got suspended from work..." Mathew's face changes to surprised leaving his mouth agape. " _You got suspended._ " He said as if he didn't hear you right the first time. 

"You should have told me that first when you called me. How, the hell did _you_ get suspended, what happened?" He said concernedly in a low voice. 

"You know the manager Derek that _used_ to be a rarely in manager? Long story short He called security on a woman and her daughter and accused her of stealing just because she was ' _in the store too long to just be buying a few items_.' She was only in there for less than an hour and I called him out on it saying he was only doing that shit because she's black." You said as you buckle your seat belt.

"Every day we get people coming in there that walk around for two hours and then leave without buying anything. _Every time_ a black person comes in there it's suddenly a problem and he wants everyone to keep an eye on them." You say irritated. 

"Wait so tell me all of what happened."

"This woman came in with her daughter and were walking around looking for something, i don't know what but I was on the sales floor doing inventory because i was a bit behind on finishing it, anyway she came up to me after she spotted me and asked if we carried foods or snacks that didn't contain eggs or had cross contaminants in our bakery because her daughter has a severe egg allergy. And I told her no I'm sorry most of them do but pointed her to the vegan section since that was all we had that i knew for a fact didn't,"

"Right,"

"So, she said thank you and went to the aisle and grabbed a few things then walked around the store a bit. I kept an eye on her just in case she needed help, all she was doing was reading the ingredients on the labels of stuff she picked up before either putting it back or putting it in her cart." You huff as he puts the car into reverse and backing out of his parking spot before pulling off. 

"Then what?"

"Then here Derek comes with security and he wants to start arguing with her about why she's in the store, and immediately accuses her of stealing. She explained _why_ she was taking long, she even _showed_ him the fucking epipen and I'm like well fuck and go over there and tell him the same thing she just told him and told him i was watching her just in case she needed help then argues with me on why i was still on the sales floor. Everyone in there saw what was going on but I'm the only one that said something to him, then all of a sudden everyone wants to speak up and agree, he pulls me to the side and tells me im embarrassing him and being disrespectful then suspends me. I'm fucking done with this place."

"So your quitting?"

"I will once my suspension is over with because I'm still getting paid _thank god_ , but i don't have a job to back me up and I'm pretty much living paycheck to paycheck." You also needed to think of a smart ass way to do it that will piss them off since they want to say you have an attitude.

"...Are you going to be busy tomorrow?" You shake your head. "Come shadow me at work tomorrow it'll be fine, i think you'll like it there, the kids are nice."

"I guess..." You still didn't really care for the idea so much with all the recent shootings happening at schools in and near the state. Mathew worked at a charter school that crammed all the grade schoolers with the high schoolers which in itself caused a bit of problems he admitted but you decide to go in anyway.

* * *

The next day you wake up and get ready, the air was cool and crisp and you sigh enjoying it while you can before the heat came later in the day. Mat is waiting in front of your house in the car already, on your way there you reminisce all the memories you had from school. Elementary was the best though. 

"You know one of the I hated the most that people did back in elementary?"

"No what?" 

"That stupid gay clown joke, that shit used to piss me off every time someone said it..do kids still say that one?"

Mathew laughs. "You mean that ' _have you seen the clown that hides from gay people'_ one?" He smirks and laughs again and you groan with a smile.

"Uhg. _Yes_. I always said no before i realized what they asked. I hated that shit." You laugh.

"Yeah they do, I miss having school field trips though, that was the best, i cant go on any of the ones with the grade schoolers because i always get stuck with the ones who forget to have their permission slip signed. Know what I do miss though? the day when they had strawberry milk in the cafeteria." He says and you laugh. 

"You can just go _buy_ that."

"Yeah but it tastes better when you get it for free and unexpected." He shrugs. 

"True...i also miss being picked to stand at the front of the line? That made me feel like royalty." Mathew nods in agreement as he chuckles lightly to himself. When you get to the school you are surprised to see how big it was, it looked better than the high school in the area. You take your time walking taking in the view until the brick walkway distracts you and Mathew says something.

"Why are you walking so slow?"

"...My feet hurt..." you reply as you carefully step on the grey bricks as fast as you can with small angst. _You must alline your feet with the lay pattern or else you and your family will die._

* * *

The day went by pretty ok, the two of you pretty much just t.a'd the middle school classes. The kids were politely funny, sweet, stupid and weird. A few of them were annoying assholes but what kid isn't sometimes? You were glad they weren't the type to constantly cuss and said inappropriate stuff to try to be edgy. Everything was going alright until the weird kid near the class door that everyone would joke and say would shoot up a school started humming _pumped up kicks_ and reached into his bag and your eyes flew wide open as you turned to look at him. He only pulled out a Nintendo switch.

Triggered, you tell Mat you're going to leave early for the day and take the bus home instead of taking his offer to drive you home on his lunch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my since of humor is darker than i write it out to be, heads up in future chapters


	13. Don't Be Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this was the absolute best i can do this chapter. I was having fun writing this story at first and it is still just a shit post mostly full of stuff I see on twitter but now I'm starting to just get unhappy writing it so i think its time for a break.  
> ( ._.)

When you get home you kick off your shoes and pants and go plop down sinking into the scratchy yet soft fluffy cushions of the couch the moment you close and lock the door. Sighing you stare up at the ceiling as you mind races about finding a new job before rent next month and start to feel depressed. Getting up not wanting to think of it a moment longer you head over to the back door to check on bone puppy. Unlocking the door and cracking it open you peek out at your deck to see him casually laying on the ground scratching the back of his ear with his hind leg, too distracted to have heard you open the door. 

 

"Hey,  _meany zucchini._ " You call to him and he quickly turns his skull to look at you with empty sockets  _probably surprised to see you home so early._

His eye lights come back into focus and he starts panting as his ears perk up and he pushes himself up to trot over to you as he wags his tail. He stops a foot in front of the door to give you enough space to open it all the way and come out but you stay behind the screen door looking down at him. "You kill anything today murder bones?..." He wags his tail somewhat excitedly and you frown looking around at the deck but don't see anything. Looking back to him you see no dried blood or carnage on his bones either, he might just be happy to hear you call him murder bones, you did often as of lately. He lets out a deep throaty purr like growl and you see his tongue manifest as he opens his maw to make noise. 

' _Nn..nnnomm.'_ His eye lights burn brightly as his tail wags more as he stared up at you expectingly, for a long while you just look at him trying to figure out why the hell he looks so happy when makes another purr like growl again followed by a small whine. 

_Ohh, he wants a treat._

" _nom, noms? Are you hungry, You want eat, eat?"_ He excitedly jumps up to pounce at the screen puncturing a hole in it with his nails as he pants harder now and whines some more as he starts to dig on it further damaging the screen. "Ok, ok, hold on." You quickly close the door so he'd stop and grab the small bag of dog food, you forgot to feed him before you left out this morning. It was almost empty... You weren't going to be able to afford to keep feeding him with no job... More importantly, how were you going to pay on that medical bill and your other ones with no job?

You can't quit, are you crazy? You didn't have any money saved like that, weren't financially stable enough to be able to live alright until you found another job. You grab the bag and anxiously step halfway outside hoping that he wouldn't try to bite your bare legs as he stares up at you, the moment you're fully out the screen door he starts to sniff at your right leg then boops the end of his maw into your crotch sniffing a little more urgently scaring the fuck out of you as every nerve in your body shocks with and fear making you jolt.

" ** _W-woah_ _-o_** , **_o-ok_**." You quickly place your hand on his maw and try to push his skull away almost hesitating to do so more when his eye lights dim a little and he resists. He nudges your hand off his muzzle with a small shake and you quickly snatch it away in fear of another bite, right away he nuzzles his bony snout back into your bits sniffing hard. You take a step to the side away from him but he only follows as you step away and he hooked a paw behind your knee, his claws scratching painfully into your flesh and buries his nose further between your legs as much as he can.

_"What the fuck!"_ Did you smell bad or weird or something? You swat him on top of the skull with the nearly empty bag of dog food making him let go as he flinched away a little shock. He doesn't snarl or growl at you for hitting him, he just stares up at you with dim burning eye lights. 

"No." He stares at you blankly for a long moment then starts panting again. Watching him closely you walk around him and quickly head to his bowl. Opening the bag and grabbing a handful and momentarily take your eyes off him to bend and dump it in the bowl but the moment you do you feel something hard press into your bits through the fabric of your underwear and his breath fan against your skin making you jolt back up and turn to glare at him as he wags his tail and looks up at you curiously when you hear an older woman's laughter. 

" _A little t_ _oo close and personal, isn't he._ " Your landlord says as she stands just on the other side of your deck from the side of the house with a tickled expression as your eyes widen. "I didn't want anything, just came over to let you know we're going to be putting a fence around the house in a month for ya and ta'have the dog in the house when we do," She gestured to him. "A guy is coming by tomorrow to do some measuring at 9 am, can you keep him inside?"

"U-uh." You stutter as you awkwardly try to cover your front like an idiot with the bag and he starts to sniff at you again and you try to bat him away. "Heh, heh...You know they do that when you're getting ready to start your period. Used to have a lab that did the same thing." 

"O-oh... Um. Yeah, I'll do that, no problem. Thanks for the heads up." She snickers to herself as she leaves giving you one last glance that told you that she was defiantly going to tell everyone you were outside in your underwear with a dog snout deep between your cheeks. 

* * *

It was 20 past eight pm, he's been whining and scratching at the door for hours since you left him outside. You usually would be sitting out there with him by now but didn't feel up for it after hearing your neighbors laughing up a storm outside a while earlier, when you peeked out your livingroom blinds your landlord talking to your next door neighbor as she looked at your house. It was less about her seeing you in your underwear and more about the fact that she saw what he was doing..

_Well... You were going to have to actually let him inside now anyway thanks to your lies and he hasn't been too snappy at you lately._

Getting up from the couch you head to the back door and open it to peek out at him as you flick on the back light he lets out an excited whine and starts panting.

"Hey, buddy..."

You push open the screen door wide for him and stand aside enough so that he'd understand the invitation, he stares into the inside of your house for a moment then sniffs the ground slowly easing his way closer as he hesitantly comes inside. He stands there for a long moment just sniffing the floor. You leave the door open for him just in case things turned south with his feelings. Immediately he starts to sniff everything. The hard enamel of his nails clack on the tiles of your kitchen floor as he takes his time to thoroughly sniff things out. The first thing he did was try to get into the trash and you quickly go to stand in front of him as he attempted to get around you, you just blocked him with your leg sticking it out as a border each time he tried to round you. He quickly got bored and went back to sniffing around the kitchen, he even stood up on his hind legs to try to reach the stuff on the counters but it wasn't human like this time.

He goes to jump up on to your table next when he realizes food is on it and you shove him off as you take the plate away and put it in the fridge. It doesn't stop him as he does it again in search of possible scraps still on it and you shove him off each time he does, which he didn't like because he nipped at you around the fourth time after that. He heads into the living room and you follow him around in worry of him marking something. After thirty minutes he gets tired and makes himself comfortable on your couch. You frown but let him, as much as you wanted to give him a bath so he didnt stink up your furniture you let him be.

He watches you with dim eye lights and you stop paying attention to him as you leave out to get your laptop from your room, when you come back he's moved to the spot under your coffee table and watches you as you take a seat at the table and work on your laptop. Every now and then you glance at him and see his eye sockets  _somehow_ lower until they are closed and he has fallen asleep. 

You watch the gentle rise and fall of his ribcage in amazement from your spot at the table until you too are tired and your head to bed too tired to worry about what mess he might make while youre asleep.

You wake up to your phone notification going off and groan stretching as you rub your tired eyes then grab your phone. It was a very long forwarded text message from you coworker Micheal with a video attached to it. As you read the message your eyes widen and you cover your mouth in disbelief then tap play on the video. You don't know what you did for God to bless you like this, this much. 

" _I fucking got you_."

Getting out of bed you quietly go to check on the skeledog hoping that he didnt wreck anything, your kitchen was in shambles. Everything was knocked over torn open within his reach, trash scattered the floor, and he tracked the mess into the living room. He's even gotten into your laundry and chewed the crotch out of most of your dirty panties and there's a rust color spray on marked on the side of your washing machine and fridge. There's that weird disgusting smelling slime smeared under your coffee table and you find the culprit of the mess laying with his paws kicked up into the air sleeping like a rock on your couch. 

* * *

"Do you have any special skills?"

You hum in thought. "...not unless being sarcastic all the time counts..."

"Ok...we'll work on that later, let's try..." Mat hums as he turns to face you." Let's pretend you're in a job interview and they ask you to promote a product, how would you sell me something? How would you make me want to buy it?"

"I'd have a guy cum on a hot girl with nice tits and then hold the product in between her boobs." You say sarcastically and he gives you a look that clearly asks what the fuck is wrong with you.

"That's...you can't do that..."

"You can't spell advertisement without semen in between the tits." You shrug and he mugs you this time shaking his head in mock disgust as the corners of his mouth try not to tug into a smile but you see it and scoff smiling as you shake your head at yourself and look down at his floor. 

"I hate you."

"Love you too." You half smile as you flop back down onto his bed to broadly stare up at his ceiling letting your weak attempt at a smile fall back into a neutral frown. You hear him slowly start to type something on the computer that was probably bull shit to help you out. You really didn't have anything to put on your resume to make you stand out. You were a bit of a loser. You've worked countless generic jobs in retail and food alike, you've done things in the medical, mechanics, and automotive fields as well and were multilingual, and had two useless degrees. But still had nothing that honestly made you stand out to employers. You needed a _career_ to pay your bills, not entry level jobs that you keep getting stuck with.

You're starting to feel like an idiot for still considering quitting... _nowhere_ paid 18$ for minimum wage in this city.  _Nowhere_. You had an easy job too, You could tough it out and ignored it.

Yes, you were dodging a bulletby quitting but if they didn't get in trouble after you reported all of them to corporate for it you were probably going to have more hell to pay because of his anger. Thank god you weren't the only one it was happening to. And thank fuck Micheal had shared that video from that 'protest' otherwise it wouldn't get real attention.

But now here you were, asking this kid to help  _you_ find a job, _you could do this yourself... Why couldn't you just be confident right now?_

"Uhh...How about..." You strain your neck to look at him as he looks around his desk for something. "Here" he grabs a bottle of body spray and hands it to you. "Pretend you're trying to sale this new perfume, how would you sell it and what would you call it?" After almost ten minutes of half assed jokes and annoying him you come up with the perfect idea.

You smile. "Creeps always ask me ' _how do you always smell so sweet innocent yet erotically alluring?' My secret?"_ You pull the bottle from behind your back presenting it in a sultry way. " _Pubescent_ " you smirk.

" _ **No**."_

_"With pubescent you can s_ _mell sweet and innocent like the adolescent you once were before your mind was corrupted while also having the sexy appeal of-"_

_"NO_ _. GOD stop"_ He yanks the bottle from you as you snurk.

_" **E**_ _ **w**." _ He glares at you _._

_"_ What did I do bad? _"_ You frown a little surprised. 

_"_ Everything was bad and what the fuck with the name _."_

_"it's funny, It's a pun_. _"_

_"_ That is _not_ a funny or a pun. _"_ He grimaces.

_"It is when it's two words_. _"_

_"Why are you like this."_ You really just wanted to mess with him in an attempt to pull you out of your shitty mood in all honesty.

_"Your body is just advertisement for your sperm and egg you know."_

_"Whats with you and sex stuff!?"_

_"It's been 672 days since I've had it... I can't help it_. _"_

_". . ."_

_"I should fire my marketing department huh?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be on hiatus for a while but ill try to squeeze out one more chapter before i go.


	14. Being Broke Sucks...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You call for help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is old but pineapple goes on pizza! You know what doesn't go on pizza? Sardines!  
> Nasty, Nasty, Nasty!

You were starving.

You stare up at the ceiling from the floor of your living room spread out like a starfish as your stomach growls and aches. You hadn't eaten a _meal_ in almost a week now because you were too broke to be able to buy food. That dog was a bastard... A really cute bastard that was going to make you think about selling your tv if you couldn't make it to payday, you had a week and a half to go. 

It's been almost a month since your suspension ended but you hadn't been got too many hours after it did, your manager was furious but you still don't regret confronting him, _it felt fucking amazing._

He hadn't been there much since, you know it was because he was in trouble but hadn't been able to get the real details since your hours were changed.

* * *

The second day of your suspension you went into work with a huge smile as you strut into the store ignoring all annoyed stares you get from the co-workers who had openly admitted their distaste towards you and your ethnic coworkers, glad to see that they were struggling with all of the extra work they got due to your absence and head straight to your manager's office to knock on the door. He looked up from his desk to the window and frowns the moment he sees you and turns his back towards you in his swivel chair to continue talking on the office phone to someone for 10 minutes then waved you in. "What are you doing here? _your suspension isn't over with until the 12th_."

"I know." You smile and he gives you a questioning look.

"I wish I didn't have to go and get yourself in trouble with me like that, you should know better than to act that way when you were already on thin ice because you're too hard-headed to follow basic rules" he tried to scold you and you fight the urge to tell him off. "We have nine trucks today and were short handed enough as it is." He said with a stern face but you stay silent as you yell in your head at him that he was the reason you not being here to help in the first place and shrug then hand him the card and he looks at you confusedly as he reads the cover.

"Sorry for your loss?" He said still confused and when he looked at you for an explanation and you didn't give him one he opened it.

"It's your job, good luck finding a new one?" He looked at you still confused mouth agape when you let loose your irritation.

" _And all that harassment you let get swept under the rug and those racial remarks you and those other bastards keep giving me and every other person with dark skin in here? I'm taking you guys up with corporate. And before you try to lie about it, I have proof on video thanks to a little birdy. And I also have the fucking video of you and the rest of those bastards out there working, in the mob of that 'protest' with those klansmen that I'm showing them too_." His eyes widen and he looks at you shocked. You quietly turn to leave out with a new found energy feeling a weight lifted off your shoulders. It took you hours to find that card and though it was lackluster to many it was enough for you.

* * *

You defiantly touched yourself that night. 

The only thing you did regret during your suspension was ever letting that bone dog into your house _again_ since the first time... He damn near ruined everything. You knew it was an awful idea to ever leave him alone and you don't know why quietness seemed like a good sign to your ears before you fell asleep. It's always a bad sign with puppies! 

Maybe you were giving him too much credit...he did fine the last three days but that didn't mean he wasn't still adjusting from outside to inside.

You woke up in the middle of the night to go pee and groggily glanced in the kitchen trying to figure out why your house was so cold as you headed to the bathroom to find empty containers and spilled liquids scattered on the floor. You had to double take before rushing inside to find your fridge door wide open and all of your food gone along with the back door wide open as well. Eaten by the mongrol that you foolishly had hope for that he was going to love you back one day. 

 _He only wanted you for your food_.

He proved that months ago, what's worst is that anyone could have gotten into your fucking house while you were asleep thanks to him. You don't know when, but he figured out how to open the doors if they weren't locked which scared the fuck out of you at first because you thought someone had either broken in or your house was haunted. 

But nope.

It was the skeletal dog that insisted on fucking up your house and eating all your food whenever you left home.

You were running on just a bottle of water or glass of orange juice a day before rushing into work and working a full shift. Sometimes when you got desperate enough and lowered your morals on stealing, you'd sneak some of the expired candy that was about to be thrown out in the storage room with no camera inside it. Other times you'd "jokingly" beg your co-workers for a bite of their food with a nervous smile as you told them you were too poor to afford food and they'd laugh at you saying you were too much. You kept face but you could feel the ghost of a tear make its way down your cheek as you anxiously laughed with them. You were known for being a mooch since you were a kid and even had the reputation here. You held in the cry of anger from their stinginess as you'd watch them eat the last bite of deliciousness that they could have shared with you, then leave to clock back in for work. Someone pointed out how you were losing weight with shock and amazement and you told them you were just hardcore working out with an awkward smile.

But you were starving. 

You knew they wouldn't believe the truth. 

You grab your phone and pull up Mat's number, you knew you could defiantly bum a meal off him if he was high enough which he definitely was at this hour. You would have him take you to get something to eat close by but you both pretty much got banned from most of the fast food places in the area that were open at this time thanks him going in while high and doing something stupid. A couple of nights ago you had told him that you were parched and could drink a gallon of soda with how thirsty you were thanks to the heat. Which lead to him smoking the last of fatty he rolled and giving you a big smile telling you to come on as he got up and grabbed his keys.

He took you to KFC parked the car and told you to follow him as he got out. You hated their food because of how oily not was but want going to complain about someone paying for your food. It was late and they were about to close so no one was at the front of restaurant. He looked around hopped over the counter making you gasp and ask what he was doing as he grabbed one of the buckets and told you to keep watch while he filled it up with soda from the soda fountain. You immediately turn to leave out and glance into the kitchen as you do. You yell whispered his name when you saw someone coming from out the employees only door but immediately started to head out again when they got to the front. You were halfway out the door when you heard.

"Sir. SIR. SIR YOU CAN'T DO THAT, _HEY STOP!_ " You turned to look behind you swallowing thickly to you to find Mathew power walking towards you with a bucket full of soda and a big smile on his high face. You leave out and he's right behind you but you guess he tripped on the floor Mat because a second your entire backside was suddenly drenched in cold Dr.Pepper. cold and you gasp with a surprised squeak as your hair shirt and pants are covered in the sticky beverage.

You look behind you to find Mathew groaning as he lay face-down on the floor in the doorway and an annoyed clerk staring at him. That wasn't what got you banned though, it was because he started arguing with the cashier the moment you went to the bathroom to clean some of it off not that you really could. You started hearing screaming and quickly come back out when you heard the cashier say "This is why you straight men are trash."

"PSYCH BITCH, _I LIKE DICK TOO._ " you stood there with blank expression as he proceeded to tell her he was only getting the soda in a bucket for you because you were thirsty as fuck for not having dick for so long and you facepalm.

In the end, both your pictures were taken and got banned.

His mom was laughing too much to be angry and thought it was hilarious. You don't know where else to go for something cheap at this hour though. Biting your lip as your stomach painfully growls you swip lower down the M list and press the call button.

* * *

 "How broke are you right now?" 

You pause for a moment and frown putting down the phone and go to grab a magazine on your coffee table flipping through the pages until you find a picture of the teriyaki beef and recipe and tare out the picture. You hear her ask hello a few times as you place it over the bowl of leftover rice from the fridge then snap a picture sending it to her. A few moments later you hear her laughing hard on the other end. When she finally calms down to a soft chuckle you put your ear back to the phone. "Ok, alright I'll lend you some money."

"...thanks, mom."

"I'll see you tomorrow baby."

"Ok, i love you, goodnight. "

"Alright, love you too, bye bye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going on hiatus after this, same old, same old... depression and stuff.


	15. A/N

Going on hiatus for a bit.

During that time I'm probably going to be doing a sweep of the chapters to either change or clean up things I feel could be better.

From the bottom of my heart _thank you so much_ to all of you that gave me supporting and encouraging comments to keep going and being so understanding about the breaks i take from writing. Sometimes my depression is too much for me and i just need a break before i try to convince myself to give up completely on things but you guys always keep me going with your nice comments. 

I gotta say this, a lot of people only care about getting content from the author and dont think twice about complaining about how they didn't like the chapter, or the story not being what they want it to, or how long it takes for updates.

 _We are people just like you and we have lives,_ I write for fun to escape from my shitty days/life events just like you read fics for the same reason.

Please keep in mind that _it's not my obligation to entertain you,_ and that if you don't like what I'm writing _don't read it_. I do this for fun, and when you do that it takes the joy out of writing these stories for everyone away. Troll or not if you can't be respectful of just that please don't comment. I've already stated in the tags what this story will/ does contain, if it makes you uncomfortable or angry, again, please just don't read it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you all so much and i hope you have a swell day

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, i don't know.  
> ._.


End file.
